


The Start of Something Wonderful

by Raelinschaos



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, F/M, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelinschaos/pseuds/Raelinschaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new town, a dream job and possibly something more with a gorgeous blonde. The only problem is that nightmares sometimes follow the dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning's

APOV

She looked around the shop floor, exhausted by happy, at the finished product. Smiling she looked at her watch the smile immediately slipped from her flushed face. Crap I’m late, she thought, quickly grabbing her coat and bag from the side. She locked the door and ran to her car, speeding along the roads towards the small building across town that was the school. She parked at the front of the building and made her way inside, guilt dancing through her for forgetting the time.

“Mrs. Cullen” she called as she walked through the door her breathing slightly labored. 

“Ms. Brandon,” Esme Cullen smiled kindly as she walked through the room to meet Alice.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Cullen,” she said. “I had completely lost track of time!” she looked around spotting the wonder that was hers, playing quietly with a little girl.

“It’s not a problem Ms. Brandon, you’re only ten minutes late. Besides I had to stay late myself, my son is also running late too, to pick up his daughter,” said Mrs Cullen, smiling over at the small children.

Alice smiled, “Thank you again” she walked slowly over to Ollie, smiling as he caught sight of her with a big grin spreading across his face.

“Momma,” he yelled, still grinning. Alice bent down to give him a hug. “Hey little man, sorry I wasn’t here on time, I lost track of time at the new shop” she said.

“It’s OK. I had Violet to keep me company,” Ollie said, pointing at the black haired girl in front of him.

“It’s nice to meet you Violet,” said Alice, smiling at the girl, watching the big blue eyes taking everything in. “Thank you for keeping Ollie company”.

Violet just blushed and nodded.

“Come on Ollie, how about we pick up some dinner on the way home,” Alice inquired, standing up with Ollie following quickly behind.

“See you tomorrow Violet,” Ollie said, waving at the girl, “and you as well, Mrs. Cullen”.

Mrs. Cullen just smiled, “See you tomorrow Ollie and you too Ms. Brandon

Alice smiled, “Please call me Alice”.  
“I’m Esme; now off you go see you tomorrow bright and early”.

Ollie grinned and started telling her all about his first day at school, how he made friends with a young boy called Jake. He was Violet’s cousin and of course, Violet as well.

“Mrs. Cullen’s really nice as well, mom” said Ollie as he sat at the table eating his fish fingers. “Her husband’s a doctor, and he works at the hospital. She even said he might come talk to us and show us his stethos… steths…” he tried to say the big word “the thing he listens to peoples hearts with” he finished.

“His stethoscope” said Alice slowly pronouncing the long word.

Ollie nodded at her “Yeah that” he said smiling again “I hope he visits soon”.

“Sounds like you had a great first day,” she said, relieved that he liked the new school, she had hoped he would. Moving to a new place was difficult especially on young children, but he seemed to like it here.

“Well I spent my day moving boxes, around and painting the walls of the shop” she said, picking up their finished plates placing them in the sink to wash once Ollie was in bed.

They spent the rest of the evening watching TV and Ollie telling her about what his new friends did before she finally put him in bed, tucking him in with a kiss to the head once he brushed his teeth.

She slowly washed the dishes and placed them back in the cupboard, before picking out Ollie’s outfit for the next day, it was always easier if she did it.

She brushed her own teeth, tidying the bathroom from the hurricane that was her son at bedtime, picking up his dirty clothes and placing them in the laundry basket and slowly slipping into her bed falling asleep fast.

The alarm woke her with a start, she pressed the off button before flopping back against her pillows, a sense of warm happiness filled her as she tried to remember the dream. Hopefully it’s a sign of good things to come she thought as she quickly got out of bed and grabbed her robe heading down the hallway to help Ollie get ready for the day.

“Come on, sleepy head, it’s time for breakfast then you need to get ready for school” she said unable to help the soft smile that graced her lips as she watched his little eyes open sleepily.

They quickly ate, placing the bowls in the sink for that evening, she left him to dress while she hopped in the shower, before dressing herself.

“Did you brush your teeth?” she asked

“Yes” huffed Ollie “Come on mom we’ll be late” he said tugging at her hand.  
She laughed she never thought she would see the day that Ollie would be excited about going to school.

“Come on then monster, wouldn’t want to keep Violet waiting” she laughed again at his scowl.

She dropped him at the door, glad to see Violet and who she assumed was Jake there already.

“Morning Esme” she said giving Ollie one last hug “I’ll try not to be late tonight promise” she said on her way out the door heading out for another day of hard work fixing up her shop. She hoped the opening date of next Sunday wasn’t to ambitious.

She finally cleared the back room by midday, also putting up the new racks she had ordered, sorting out which clothes would go where, and then she placed the last piece of stock neatly on the shelf and saw she had plenty of time to pick up Ollie.

She had a harder time of parking today as she saw car after car all with parents coming to pick up their children.

“Hi Esme” she greeted as she walked into the classroom, which still had quite a few children and parents milling around.

“Alice nice to see you on time” smiled Esme, Alice laughed.

“Mom” shouted Ollie, running up to her, practically throwing himself at her legs. “Mom you have to come and meet Jakre,” he said excitedly. Alice smiled at Esme giving a little what can you do shrug, to which Esme smiled back nodding her head eyes laughing.

She let herself be dragged over to where Violet and a pale boy with bronze messy hair sat patiently. “Mom, this is Jake Cullen, he’s Violet’s cousin,” Ollie said smiling. Alice knelt down in front of the very serious looking boy. “Hi Jake, I’m Alice, Ollie’s mom, it’s nice to meet you” she said smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Brandon” said Jake

Alice laughed “Ms. Brandon makes me sound old, you can call me Alice” she said blinking as a small slightly crooked smile broke across his face oh yeah that one is going to break some hearts she thought

“Your parents haven’t picked you up yet huh?” she asked and Violet shook her head. 

“No, Edward is running late from the hospital and Violet is spending the night at his house,” said Esme, coming over to them. “So it looks like they’ll be coming back to grandma’s for a little while, huh kids?” she said.

“YAY!” shouted Violet and Jake

Alice smiled “Well come on monster” she said getting up and picking up Ollie’s coat and lunch box. “It’s time to get you home and fed, see you tomorrow Esme” she said.

“Bye Jake, Bye Violet” called Ollie grabbing her hand.

“See you tomorrow Ollie” said Esme.

Alice smiled as she watched Ollie sleeping curled up in his bed, the washing up was done and all his clothes were picked up and placed in the laundry basket, she gently pulled his door closed with a yawn before slowly walking back to her room and getting into bed.

She found a rhythm quickly getting Ollie up, making breakfast and lunch before dropping him off at school with Esme then making her way to the store which was finally taking shape.

She didn’t have the same dread as she stepped over the threshold, the warm lilac walls and deep mahogany furniture greeted her as she closed the door, slowly working through the mail that had been delivered that morning, hoping to find a reply to the ad she had placed in the local newspaper for the assistant manager position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all the adult Cullen's, Brandon's, Nessie and Jake belong to Stephanie Meyer; the other kids are all my own imagination


	2. Foundations of Family

**JPOV**

"Daddy," his little angel squealed running over to where he was standing.

"Hey Violet," he said, picking her up and spinning her around, listening to her giggles. "Did you have a good day at school with grandma and Jake?" gently placing her back down on the ground.

Violet nodded "Yeah, there was a new boy his name's Ollie. He just moved here, but he's really nice and funny" she said in a rush. He smiled at his little girl.

"It's good you're making new friends", trying to hide his complete joy, she always seemed really withdrawn and would only talk to her cousin or older family.

"Go and grab your things" he advised, watching as she raced off, her black curly hair bouncing behind her.

"Hey mom" he said hugging his mother tightly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "was she good?" Looking back over to where she was walking around the room making sure she had everything.

"Of course she's my most well behaved student, well apart from Jake but she was really taken with little Oliver today, made friends with him as soon as he walked through the door," she smiled.

He nodded glad his little girl had made a new friend "Sorry I'm late, one of the students wanted to ask a question about their project I hope I didn't keep you here?" he said feeling bad about always being late.

"Nonsense Jasper you know I love looking after Violet, and besides Ollie's mom was late picking him up, lost track of time" she said.

He smiled glad he hadn't been the only one.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" asked Esme looking up at her son "Rosalie said she might pop by with her latest boyfriend"

He cringed "I think I'll pass, anyway Ed wants me to come by and look at his car he swears he hears a clunking noise when he starts her up" he replied, Esme raised an eyebrow

"Bella says it's his sanity finally becoming un-stuck but I better check it out just in case" he said laughing; Esme laughed as well. It wasn't news to her about her son's obsessive nature with his car.

"OK well if you finish early you're more than welcome to pop over with my darling granddaughter," she said watching the little girl walking over to them.

"OK mom, if not we'll see you tomorrow bright and early as usual. Come on Miss Violet, let's be heading home".

"Bye Grandma" said Violet hugging her tight and kissing her cheek, before running to him, he quickly lifted her up even though she really was too old for it.

"Hey Jasper" said a beautiful brunette women opening the front door with a bulging stomach.

"Hey Bell's" he greeted stepping into the house, removing his jacket and taking Violet's off as well, placing them on the coat rack.

"Is the crazy one home yet?" he looked around Bella laughing.

"I heard that" said Edward a mock scowl on his face as he walked into the hallway "Hey Violet, when will you see sense and leave him for us" he said kneeling down to his niece and hugging her.

"Silly Uncle Edward" said Violet laughing at him "Aunt Bella is Jake around?" she asked hugging her aunt quickly.

"Of course, he's in the living room. Why don't you head in and I'll bring you some juice in a bit" said Bella ushering the girl towards the door on the right.

"OK" said Violet skipping over to the room "Jakeeeey" she sang.

He smiled as he watched her go before turning back to his brother "So let's take a look at the car and this so called 'clanking noise'" he said with inverted comma's Bella laughed.

"There is a noise I know there is," said Edward huffing slightly.

"Of course there is, dear" said Bella, waddling off to the kitchen.

"Come on dearest brother of mine" said Edward, walking with him into the attached garage and heading to the silver Volvo in the corner.

"How's Bella doing?" he asked as he popped the hood.

"Better," said Edward "She's feeling less tired and sick, which is good so she can walk about a little more but I'm keeping a close eye on her".

He nodded as he bent over the engine taking a closer look "How long before the big day?" knowing Edward probably had it timed down to the last second.

"Two week's, give or take a minute" Edward replied a smile in his voice.

He snorted a little, _control freak_ he thought.

"OK turn her on for me?" he asked watching the engine carefully as Edward started her up, the clanking noise probably wouldn't have been heard by anyone except someone who knows a bit about them or by an obsessive control freak like his brother.

"Your fan belts a little loose, nothing major we can take it over to the garage at the weekend" he said, grabbing a spare rag from the bench top and wiping his hands.

Edward was scowling down at the car "Come on then" he said smacking his brother in the stomach with the rag "Let's see if Bella is giving out cookies with that juice" he chucked the rag onto the bench top and ran out of the garage before Edward could retaliate.

"Thanks again for dinner Bella" he said as he helped a very sleepy Violet put her coat on, kissing his sister-in-law on the cheek and hugging his brother.

"Not a problem Jasper, you know you and Violet are more than welcome over any time" he smiled.

Carefully he picked up Violet, who already falling asleep "Edward, don't forget tomorrow" turning back to his brother.

"I know you've got parents evening, and I'm picking up Violet and Jake. They can have a sleep over and I'll drop them both at school on Friday morning" said Edward.

Jasper nodded "night guys and thanks again".

He carefully placed Violet in the back and quickly did up her seatbelt before hopping into the driver's seat and started the engine, waving to his family before pulling off into the night, his thoughts already turning to the painful evening that awaited him the next day.

He looked around at the full room of expectant parents and nervous children, what he wouldn't give to be at home with Violet and listening to her talk about her day instead of sat behind his desk and desperately trying to convince the parents that he had to teach all the children in his class equally and no he couldn't forget them and give some one-on-one teaching to their special child.

He sighed as another set of parents left his table to look around the room at some of the completed projects while he tried to gather another smile for the next family slowly making their way over, quickly glancing at the clock seeing that he still had three hours left of torture.

Waving as the last parents left, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at the now empty room, he filed the last reports and locked up, waving and nodding to fellow teachers as he past through the dark halls and out into the parking lot.

He finally made it home at eleven, quickly brushing his teeth and discarding his clothing before crawling into bed _at least I can have a lie in tomorrow_ he thought as he gently drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Chance Meeting

**APOV**

She hurried across town she was going to be late because of that bloody women.

She huffed, the latest applicant for the new position had not known the first thing about fashion or working on a cash register, a while that normally wouldn't have deterred her to hire the women she needed someone she could rely on and that knew how to handle herself without assistance; that women had shown she had been able to do neither and the last customer who had come in before closing had left with nothing but a sour taste for the store and to top it all off, she was now going to be late getting Ollie.

"Esme I am so sorry" she sighed as she rushed through the door, "I had a new applicant and well, she didn't work out," she finally looked up to notice the young women sitting next to Esme, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt".

"It's OK Alice" said Esme. "This is my daughter-in-law Bella, Jakes mum".

She smiled, "oh it's nice to meet you. I'm Alice Brandon, Ollie's mom" she said extending her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you," said Bella as she slowly got up and shaking her hand while her other was resting comfortably on her large belly.

"Bella was just filling me in on the goings on with the bump" said Esme.

"Oh yeah all the pains and kicking" said Bella, laughing as she rubbed her stomach.

"I remember that" she said, laughing "Ollie was always kicking me when I was in the last couple of weeks clearly; clearly he couldn't wait to get out".

Bella nodded "Jake was the same, I thought my husband Edward was going to have a heart attack every time Jake did anything" said Bella laughing along with Esme as they both remember Edward's frantic worried self.

"Mom," said Ollie walking over Violet and Jake in tow "You were late" he pouted a little.

"Sorry sweetie" she said kneeling down. "I had a new applicant today but I am here now, and I got to meet Jake's mommy," she stroked the boy's hair.

Ollie looked thoughtful, "Well OK, if you got to meet Jakes mom, then that's not so bad" he said, causing her to grin and give him a big kiss on his forehead.

"Well I guess we better get going," said Bella, looking down at the other two children "Violet, your daddy will think we have actually stolen you".

"Silly Auntie Bella" said Violet "Daddy knows you would never steal me, although Uncle Edward, he isn't to sure about".

Bella laughed loudly at that, as did Esme "Well you tell your uncle Edward that if he does try to steal you, his mommy won't be very happy with him" said Esme still chuckling Violet nodded her head seriously.

Bella carefully leaned over slightly to grab her purse when a shocked expression flitted over her features.

"Mommy, daddy said you should always tell someone if you need to go to the potty" said Jake seriously.

She looked up at the same moment as Esme before quickly looking down to see a small wet patch on the floor "Bella did your...?" Esme inquired with shock filling her voice.

"Yep" replied Bella still looking quite shocked.

"Oh" she said looking around. She quickly grabbed a mop. "Esme, you better take Bella to the hospital I'll clean up here don't worry."

Esme looked around and then looked at the children standing in front of them, confusion evident on their faces, "I'll need to go in with Bella until Edward arrives. He works at a hospital over in a different town on Friday's and I can't leave the kids on their own" she said "Alice please will you come with us?"

"Uh, I don't really know; I mean you don't know me that well" she replied.

"Alice, move your tiny butt now and get to the car" shouted Bella as the first contraction hit

"Yes ma'am," she said quickly mopping up the puddle. "OK Ollie, Jake and Violet I want you to hold each others hand's; we have to take Bella to the hospital OK?" she asked.

The children all nodded and grabbed each other's hands, and she grabbed Ollie's before she followed Esme and Bella outside.

"We'll take mine," said Esme "it's the biggest", they all made their way around the building to the teacher's car park and piled into Esme's SUV, she checked that the children's seat belts were all buckled before they sped off towards the hospital.

She moved forward in her seat making sure that Bella was doing OK, she was sweating and her face was screwed up in pain as another contraction rippled across her stomach.

"Alice," said Bella softly "Can I hold your hand?", she could only nod and grabbed her searching hand, clenching her lips together as her hand was squeezed hard by the slightly fragile looking woman in the car.

They made it into the hospital, parking the car at the front "I'll move it later" said Esme as she helped Bella out of the car and walked slowly to the admissions entrance.

She quickly helped the children out of the seatbelts, making sure that they were all holding hands and walked them into the hospital, slowly taking in the white walls and busy atmosphere of the place that had once held many nightmares for her.

"Mrs. Cullen," said a chirpy young woman on the front desk, smiling.

Esme smiled down at the woman that she had come to know well since she had taken over the job from the previous head nurse "Angela, Bella's gone into labour a couple of days early. Can you get a page through to Carlisle and set her up in a room?" inquired Esme.

The young woman, Angela, looked at Bella a small smile on her lips. "Of course Mrs. Cullen, Bella, I'll get someone down to transport you, do you need someone to watch the children?" she asked Esme.

"Oh no we have a family friend with us, she said she'll look after the kids" said Bella searching out for her hand again as another contraction swept through her frame.

Angela smiled at them all and quickly picked up the phone, "Eric can you get a wheelchair, we have Bella Cullen here at front office. She's in labour, get Maternity Room 2 prepped" with a nod, she hung up quickly and picked up the tanoy microphone, "This is a page for Dr. Cullen, please come to front office immediately, again Dr. Cullen to the front office immediately" she turned back to them and indicated the waiting room behind them.

Esme smiled "thank you." She turned back to the others and led them over to the waiting chairs, Bella shook her head and began to walk up and down the hall the pain making it difficult for her to keep still, and she situated the children and walked in step with Bella, her hand fitting back into the crushing grip.

It felt like an age before she saw a young man heading towards them with a wheelchair and she hoped it was Eric ready to take Bella up to the maternity ward, she noticed the blonde doctor behind him and assumed it was Dr. Cullen answering the page.

"Bella" said Carlisle walking towards them and gently kissed her on the forehead "it's time huh?" he said smiling

Bella only nodded, gripping her hand tighter, causing her to wince slightly. Carlisle turned questioning eyes to her "Alice Brandon" she said feeling like an errant school girl under his gaze.

"Alice helped get the kids in the car and will look after them until everyone can get here" said Esme

Carlisle nodded "Nice to meet you Alice, sorry it couldn't be under less painful circumstances" he said nodding to her hand held in the vice grip, she laughed a little.

"Eric this is my daughter-in-law take good care of her" said Carlisle turning to the orderly.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, let's get going Mrs. Cullen" said Eric looking down at Bella who nodded and grabbed Esme's hand as they headed off.

"I'll contact the boys, and then I'll meet you up there," said Carlisle and meet you up there, "are you alright with the kids?" he asked her and she quickly nodded.

"OK good, if you follow them, there is a more comfortable waiting room up on the maternity ward" he said.

She nodded and grabbed Jake and Violet's hands while Ollie grabbed onto Violet's before following Esme and Bella upstairs.

Walking into the warmer room, she let the children head over to the toys in the corner of the room and sat down looking at the clock, her thoughts on the past as she looked around at the pale walls.

The door opened and she smiled as Esme walked through, "Hello" she said, "Carlisle is with Bella and her doctor, I thought I'd come check on you and grab Jake so he can see her".

Alice nodded "I'm OK, how is Bella doing?" she asked shocking herself slightly with how much she cared about the answer.

Esme took a seat next to her, waving at Jake as he turned to see the new arrival to the room.

"She's doing well; totally calm actually probably trying to compensate for when Edward gets here".

She gave her a quizzical look "my youngest Edward, has always been a bit on the cautious side and loves his plans but ever since he became a doctor... well lets just say the planning and cautiousness have gotten a little out of control".

She laughed nodding and understanding all the little things Esme didn't say.

"Well I better get back with Jake, I'll have him brought back with a nurse" she said standing up and she smiled as they both left the room.

Another hour past before she was visited again, this time by Dr. Carlisle expressing his apologies that she was still here but the others where stuck at work and in Edwards case, in surgery so it might be a while before they got there, she let him know she didn't mind and continued to watch the clock after he left.

She looked over to the children and could see the Violet's eyes where drooping lower, she called the little girl over and patted the chair, and was a little shocked when she crawled into her lap and fell straight to sleep, Jake and Ollie followed her example and moved up to the chairs and both fell asleep on either side of her, she smiled softly down at them and wondered how long before they would hear anything more.

The door opened, she slowly looked up to see a blonde man standing and looking a little breathless, her breath caught as his eyes found hers, a deep blue that drew her in and she wanted to look at them forever _please don't let him be Edward_ she silently prayed.

"Hi" she softly said not wanting to wake the sleeping girl in her arms "I'm Alice Brandon, Bella's in room two, congratulations by the way" she gently tucked a loose curl behind Violet's ear as she shifted closer to her.

The blonde man coughed "oh no I'm not Edward I'm his brother Jasper, Violet's dad" he said smiling down at them.

"Oh sorry" she said blushing "I thought-never mind" she stammered a blush highlighting her cheeks "I'm Ollie's mom, Esme asked me to look after the children while they are in with Bella," she said becoming very aware of a sleeping Violet on her lap. "Violet looked so tired; I said for her to try and sleep on the chairs but, she just crawled into my lap," she could feel the flush making it's way down her neck she must look like a tomato, "and well the boys decided to follow suit" she rambled.

"Vi does that, takes family and friends by surprise sometimes; thank you for looking after her, I was caught up at school couldn't leave until the lesson ended and then there is always that one kid who wants to ask about a million questions" said Jasper a bright smile on his face, she couldn't stop looking at him his bright blue eyes and blonde curling hair.

"Jasper" called a voice from the door she looked up to see a very attractive blonde women, her face bright with a smile, her own smile fell as she pictured how the two of them probably knew each other".

"Rosalie, I'm glad you got here. Edward's out of surgery, finally, but the traffic is backing up to the hospital so it doesn't look like he will be here any time soon. Bella's in room 2, we can go in, in a few minutes" he said facing the blonde Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded before catching sight of her and the three children. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning glance.

"Rosalie, this is Alice Brandon, she's a friend of Mom's and Bella's, and she's kindly looking after the children" said Jasper, smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Alice this is my twin sister, Rosalie Cullen" said Jasper, causing her smile to get bigger.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie" she said stretching her hand out slightly, not wanting to move the little sleeping girl that was still in her arms.

Rosalie smiled down at her niece, giving her hand a firm shake before she was flitting out of the room and down the hall; she assumed to see Bella.

"She's very excited," said Jasper in way of explanation.

"It's understandable; her sister-in-law's having her new niece or nephew. I would be excited to" she said.

Jasper walked over and carefully took Violet from her lap, causing the small girl to frown at the movement but she didn't wake up, Jasper then carefully sat down next to Jake settling Violet in his own lap.

"Thanks again for looking after them" he said softly.

"It was a pleasure besides I thought Bella was going to rip my head off if I didn't" she said laughing a little, Jasper laughed as well, a rich sound filling the room, the sound made her look at him again closer this time, his pale complexion and curly messy hair and those beautiful eyes all drew her in, she looked down to see the way he was just holding Violet made her want to get to know him. "Well I guess the monster and I better be getting home, will you tell Esme I'll see her when she's back at school" she carefully stood up slowly to wake her legs up a bit.

"Uh you could stay if you want" said Jasper looking up at her "I mean, I'm sure Bella will want to apologise and show off her little baby, and Edward will want to thank you for taking care of Jake" he said quickly.

"Uh sure" she said smiling slightly "I guess we can stay" she sat down gently pulling Ollie onto her lap and Jake a little closer while the three children slept they began to silently discuss what Bella might have, either a boy or a girl, and if Edward would get there before the whole show was over.

**JPOV**

_Hurry up_ he mentally shouted at the car in front of him, he needed to get to the hospital quickly, the call he had received from his father had set everything into slow motion, Bella was early and that meant Edward would be panicking, and Violet and Jake where probably sat on their own somewhere not truly understanding what was happening. He honked his horn twice sighing in relief as the slow poke in the car in front turned right, and he sped up to the hospital.

"Hi Angela" he said as he walked into the reception area, greeting the women briskly but he was sure she would understand. "Where's Bella?" he asked

"Mr. Cullen, Bella's in Room 2 on the maternity ward go straight up" said Angela a smile on her face.

He raced upstairs and quickly found his mother, who let him know Violet and Jake were in the waiting room down the hall; he jogged down the brightly lit corridor and opened the door to see a woman with deep black short hair holding his Violet just as she looked up at his unexpected arrival. He noticed she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, and he smiled.

"Hi" greeted the women "I'm Alice Brandon, Bella's in room two, congratulations by the way", he looked at her confused watching as she carefully tucked one of Violet's stray curls behind her ear, the action endearing her to him already.

 _She thinks I'm Edward_ he thought the realisation causing him to laugh which he hid behind a cough, "Oh no, I'm not Edward, I'm his brother Jasper, Violet's dad" he said, smiling down at the both them.

"Oh sorry" said Alice a faint blush gracing her cheeks "I thought-never mind" she stammered a little, shaking her head "I'm Ollie's mom, Esme asked me to look after the children while they are in there with Bella", she said quickly and shifted a little in the seat. "Violet looked so tired, I said for her to try and sleep on the chairs but she just crawled into my lap", she shifted again. "And well the boys decided to follow suit" she said nodding to the two boys on either side; he noticed she was rambling a little, causing him to smile.

"Vi does that, takes family and friends by surprise sometimes; thank you for looking after her, I was caught up at school couldn't leave until the lesson ended and then there is always that one kid who wants to ask about a million questions" he said as way of an explanation, he noticed she watched him talking trailing her eyes over his features and he felt a flush of his own begin to rise up.

"Jasper," called a voice from behind him, he turned to see his sister, Rosalie, he thought he saw Alice's smile fall a little but was caught up in the excitable tornado that is Rosalie to quickly to really focus on it.

"Rosalie, I'm glad you got here, Edward's out of surgery finally but the traffic is backing up to the hospital so it doesn't look like he will be here any time soon, Bella's in room 2 we can go in, in a few minutes" he said which really meant that Bella was starting to panic a little that Edward wasn't here.

Rosalie nodded her understanding almost turning to head straight back out when she caught sight of Alice and the three children; she lifted one delicate eyebrow in silent question to him.

"Rosalie, this is Alice Brandon, she's a friend of Mom's and Bella's; she's kindly looking after the children," he said unable to help smiling at Alice.

He noticed the small smile she sent his way, "Alice, this is my twin sister, Rosalie Cullen" he said noticing her smile getting bigger which caused him to frown in confusion slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie" said Alice stretching out one of her small hands; he noticed how she was careful not to disturb his small girl on her lap.

He watched the cogs begin to work in his sister's brain, smiling down at her niece and shook Alice's hand before she was saying goodbye and flitted out of the room, hurrying off to Bella's side.

"She's very excited," he said in way of explanation of Rosalie's quick departure.

"It's understandable, her sister-in-law's having her new niece or nephew; I would be excited to" said Alice softly.

He walked over and carefully lifted Violet from Alice's small lap, finally able to see how small and delicate she truly was, and he gently sat down on the other side of his sleeping nephew, Violet quickly settling herself against his chest.

"Thanks again for looking after them" he said softly, not wanting to wake up Violet.

"It was a pleasure," said Alice smiling across at him. "Besides, I thought Bella was going to rip my head off if I didn't," she said laughing a little, her laughter was like tinkling bells and he wanted to hear her laugh more often, the comment caused him to laugh as well, he knew what his sister-in-law could be like when she was pregnant. "Well I guess me and the monster better be getting home, will you tell Esme I'll see her when she's back at the school," said Alice as she stood up, gently shaking her tiny legs _to get feeling back in them_ he thought, she really was tiny probably 5'3" or under; he would guess and so fragile he didn't want her to go.

"Uh you could stay if you want" he said quickly, saying anything to make her stay a little while longer. "I mean, I'm sure Bella will want to apologise and show off her little baby, and Edward will want to thank you for taking care of Jake," he said _and I don't want you to go anywhere without me_ he thought.

"Uh sure" replied Alice "I guess we can stay" she sat back down and gently pulled Ollie into her lap and pulled Jake a little closer. He smiled at her caring nature; they waited there with three sleeping children and hushed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: all the adult Cullen's, Brandon's, Nessie and Jake belong to Stephanie Meyer; the other kids are all my own imagination.


	4. Love's Journey

**APOV**

She looked at the clock again. They had been there for four hours, and she hadn't seen Esme or Carlisle since they had popped in briefly, before rushing back to Bella's side.

Jasper had also gone to see how things were going, anxious about his sister-in-law and his brother.

She looked down at Violet, she had woken up as Jasper had slowly placed her on the couch and immediately crawled back into her lap, the boys had also woken up but they were quietly playing in the corner with some toys as they all waited.

The door opened showing Jasper and a bronze haired man who could only be Edward Cullen, his face was drawn and his eyes dull. She feared the worst.

"Alice, this is my brother Edward," said Jasper, introducing the silent young man.

She smiled lightly, "Edward, this is Alice Brandon; she has been looking after the children while Esme and Carlisle were with Bella".

"Thank you" said Edward looking up at her.

"Is everything OK?" she asked quietly to Jasper as Edward went to sit with Jake and Ollie.

Jasper nodded "yeah, he's just a little out of his depth. My brother loves plans and Bella going into labour early was not one of them" he said tightly.

"And?" she asked knowing there was something more; she ducked her head in embarrassment. It wasn't any of her business; she wasn't family, she was barely a friend to them, but she saw the fear in the other man's and they all seemed so nice; she really would hate for anything terrible to happen to them.

Jasper looked up, "There's been a little complication. It seems our newest arrival wants to come out backwards" he said looking over at Edward who just sat silently with Jake in his lap, staring at the wooden block tower the boys had built.

She nodded, understanding the complication and large risk it was, Ollie had almost been like that but they got him turned around in time; she had been more than thankful when the doctor informed her of that and the labour had proceeded on without to much problem.

"Dad said it didn't look like they could turn it so they are going to take her up to the operating room and give her a caesarean".

She looked over at Edward _no wonder he's so quiet_ she thought "I thought it might be a good idea to get him to come and see Jake while they prepare Bella and then he can go up with them"

She only nodded, she could see it was tearing Jasper up to see his brother and sister-in-law like this, a tightness around his eyes giving away his worry and pain.

The door opened again to reveal Esme and Rosalie "Edward, they're ready to take her up," said Esme, and she couldn't help but watch as Edward carefully placed Jake back on the floor with a brief kiss to the top of his head before he was getting up and heading towards the women. Esme gently placed an arm on his shoulders as he made his way over, Jake sat quietly with Ollie and she just wanted to give them a hug. They didn't really understand what was happening and Jake just looked so confused as to why his daddy was so upset.

Edward turned to her on his way out "Thank you for looking after Jake, I think Jasper and Rosalie can take over now" he said before heading out of the door.

She looked up; that was a dismissal if ever she had heard one, she gently placed Violet in Jasper's lap and stood "Alice he didn't mean it like that" said Jasper as she grabbed her bag.

"No, its fine," she said. "We should be getting home anyway, it's way past Ollie's bedtime and we have errands to run tomorrow," she quickly made her way over to Ollie "Come on sweetie, it's time to get home".

"I want to stay with Jake" said Ollie looking up at her, a sad look on his face at having to leave his friend.

"You can see Jake on Monday and I'll bet he will have a loads to tell you" she said, helping him put on his coat.

"OK" Ollie grudgingly agreed. "I'll see you Monday, Jake" he said before running over to Violet, who was waking up "See you Monday, Violet" he said, quickly running back and taking Alice's hand.

"It was nice to meet you both," she said to Jasper and Rosalie as she quickly checked around to make sure she had everything. "Please give my congratulations to Bella and Edward" She walked down the hallway, listening to Ollie's day which he thought was not as exciting as the car journey with them that afternoon, as she walked out of the hospital doors, she remembered that they had come in Esme's car and hers was all the way back at the school. With a sigh, she pulled out her cell phone and called a taxi to drop them off at the school front gates.

She quickly drove them home, and made him a quick sandwich, hoping the light meal would be OK for his dinner, she made sure he had brushed his teeth and helped settle him into bed before heading back to the kitchen and making herself something to eat and clearing up the dirty dishes, he thoughts quickly turning to Jasper Cullen and his wonderful smile and lovely voice.

The sound of her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts, she looked down at the phone lying on the counter, she grabbed it up, 'Emmett' was flashing up on the screen, she quickly picked up the call, smiling as she answered.

"Hey Emmett," she said

"Tink" boomed the voice "where have you been, I tried calling you a couple of times" he said.

"Oh sorry Em, I had to turn my phone off in the hospital" she replied cringing as the words left her mouth, knowing her brother would over-react.

"What happened, are you OK, is Ollie OK?" asked Emmett, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah Em, we're both fine, a woman at Ollie's school went into labour. The teacher's her mother-in-law, and she asked me to look after the children so I went to the hospital" she said smiling at her over-protective brother.

"Oh" said Emmett "I'm glad your both alright, is the woman OK?" he asked typical Emmett worrying about everyone and anyone.

"We left before she had the baby" she said "but I am sure she is fine".

"Good" said Emmett "well the reason I called is to let you know I'm coming to visit probably next weekend and can stay a little while".

Alice stood stock still, the smile disappearing "Did something happen?" she asked worried, fear starting to pulse through her.

"No Alice, every thing is fine; I thought I would come down to visit you" he said quickly reassuring her.

"Oh" relief flooded her, finding her smile again at the thought of Emmett coming to visit she replied with greater enthusiasm "That's great, Ollie and I can't wait" she said smiling again as the fear receded.

"So next Saturday I'll probably arrive about noon, I am assuming I can stay in the spare room" he said.

"Of course you can, noon next Saturday, I got it, I'll tell Ollie; he will be so excited" said Alice tidying up the rest of the kitchen and turning off the light.

"OK Tink see you then, keep safe" said Emmett hanging up.

Alice hung up the phone and placed it on her bedside table, and gently climbed into her bed, her dreams full of a blonde haired, blue eyed man with a deep laugh and beautiful voice.

"Mom" called a voice from the side of her bed, she woke with a start at the unexpected arrival "Ollie are you OK?" she asked Ollie was rarely up before her and not after being up so late.

"I'm hungry" he replied smiling at her before running from the room _to go sit at the breakfast table no doubt_ she thought as she quickly got up and grabbed her robe, heading down to the kitchen and began fixing breakfast for both of them.

"So your uncle Emmett called last night" said Alice taking a bite of her waffle, she looked up to see the spoon hovering halfway to Ollie's mouth. "He said he's going to come and visit us next week for a little while" she smiled as Ollie began to grin.

"Cool, I can't wait to show him my room" said Ollie beginning to eat again.

"I also thought he can pick you up from school a couple of days and we can go to the park for football" she said watching the grin spread over his little face.

"I have to go to the shop today are you OK with that?" she asked as she washed up the dishes, she hated dragging him into the shop but she still hadn't found anyone else to work.

Ollie nodded enthusiastically, "OK well go and brush your teeth and get ready", Ollie quickly ran to his room while she finished with cleaning up the kitchen before heading over to her own room and picked up some jeans and a jersey top.

"You can stay in my office and play on the computer if you want, and I also have some of your toys in this bag" she said placing it down by the small coffee table and sofa.

"If you need me, I'll be at the front of the shop so just come and get me OK?" she asked watching as he took in the much changed room.

The morning swept past quickly in a blur of happy customers and four sales, she heard Ollie calling for her, and she quickly put the out for lunch sign up and headed into the back.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for lunch?" she asked, Ollie nodded and got up from the sofa quickly taking her hand. She led him outside and down the street to the small sandwich bar she had been to a couple of times in the previous weeks.

They decided to eat in the little park that was close by, and Alice sat down and listened to all the things that Ollie had been up to that morning, from the war that he waged on the dinosaur people to the small math game Mrs. Cullen had told him about. She took it all in with a smile just happy to spend some proper time with him.

"OK I promise it won't be much longer, another two hours then I was thinking about picking up a pizza and watching Monsters Inc, how does that sound?" she asked watching the grin spread just before he launched himself at her. "So you like that idea then" she laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes mom, I can't wait, I promise I'll be really good until we go home" he said in a rush.

Alice just kissed the top of his head and headed back out to the front of the store, turning the sign to open she waited for a new stream of customers to walk through her door but her mind had already fast forwarded to that evening with Ollie and wished that he would always be that easy to please.

Alice watched as the last customer left the store, happy at last, she stuck her head around the door to her office "you ready to head home?" Ollie nodded she headed over and packed up his toys while he quickly put on his jacket.

She turned off the lights and turned the closed sign on the door, stepping out into the slightly chilly late afternoon air, locking the door she grabbed Ollie's hand and headed towards her car and their perfect evening.

**JPOV**

He watched as Alice left the waiting room, he understood Edward felt under pressure and was worried about Bella and their unborn child but that was no reason to be mean to someone who had been helping them, and the way she had looked, it hurt him to see her look like that.

He looked up at Rosalie who was watching him intently, "you know he didn't mean it like that, won't even realise that he said it in a hurtful way" she said understanding that Edward sometimes just didn't realise how his words and demeanour effected people.

He shook his head it wasn't the point "doesn't matter now" he said looking down at Jake and Violet playing with the toys in the corner of the room. Rosalie nodded and came to sit next to him they couldn't do anything but wait now for news about their sister-in-law and their newest niece or nephew.


	5. A Familiar Face

**APOV**

Monday dawned too quickly for Alice, her dreams a mix of the past dark and frightening and a future that seemed to warm and wonderful. Ollie was excited to get ready for school, while Alice was trying to remind him that Jake might not be back at school today and not to get his hopes up.

"Morning Alice" greeted Esme, smiling from her desk up at them.

"Hi Esme, how is Bella?" she asked as Ollie saw Violet and ran over towards her.

"She's fine so is the baby" said Esme smiling again at the thought of her new grandchild.

She smiled wide, glad "what did she have in the end?" she asked relieved to hear that Bella was fine and so was the baby.

"A little baby girl" said Esme "she named her Renesmee, after me and her own mother".

"That's a very pretty name" look over she could see Ollie was already talking with Violet. They sat a little while longer talking about how Bella would be going home that week and that little Renesmee would probably wrap Edward around her little finger when she was a couple of months older.

Glancing at her watch she saw that she needed to get a move on, quickly thanking Esme for the chat and saying goodbye to Ollie who barely paid her any attention as he was already wrapped up with his friends.

The morning was gruelling, customers where pouring through the door, and another applicant had decided that the job just wasn't for her and left in the middle of the rush. The day quickly picked up from manageable to hectic mid afternoon, with mothers coming to pick up the prom dresses their daughters had put aside that weekend, while taking the time to make sure they weren't too revealing and she just wanted them to pay the things and move on.

She smiled as she followed the last customer out of the shop, locking it up and hurried across town to pick up Ollie, she walked through the door and noticed that she was late enough for most of the parents and children to be gone already.

"Hi Esme, sorry I'm late, the shop was just too busy then the traffic was the worst" she said smiling.

"Not a problem Alice, Ollie is having fun anyway with Jake and Violet" said Esme walking around from the desk.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late I didn't want to leave while Bella was asleep" said Edward walking in.

Alice looked up at him blushing again at the embarrassment that he caused her with his harsh dismissal.

"Come on Ollie" she said walking over and picking up his coat, helping him put it on, and "you'll see Jake and Violet tomorrow".

Ollie got up slowly with a pout on his lips at having to leave but waving goodbye to his friends and Esme never the less as they went.

"See you tomorrow Esme" she called heading for the door quickly, hoping to just leave without Edward causing her more embarrassment.

"Alice" called Edward, grabbing her before she was in the clear.

"Yes Edward" she replied, hoping he would just thank her for the other day and leave it at that, if he brought up the whole thing she thought she might die.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for the other day at the hospital, and I wanted to apologise I realised after I told you Jasper and Rosalie could look after the children how that sounded, but I was just worried about Bella and our child" he said looking down at the floor.

"Its fine Edward" she just wanted to leave quickly she could just be thankful that no one else had been there to hear this, she left before he said anything else, driving the back streets to her home quickly wanting to get in and put the whole day behind her.

She went to bed early almost as soon as the dishes had been done, the day had drained her and she just wanted to relax and hopefully dream of Jasper again.

"MOM" screamed a Ollie from down the hallway, shocking Alice out of her sleep, she sat bolt upright on the bed, quickly pulling on her robe before opening the door and running to Ollie's room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running to him, crashing to the ground and checking his body quickly for any damage, seeing none her eyes frantically searched the shadows for strangers and her own nightmares made flesh.

"I had a nightmare" he said tears and fear still in his eyes.

All at once her heart stopped pounding with terror and she looked back to him her held breath leaving in a rush, "Oh sweetie" she softly pulled him towards her and hugged him tight trying to dispel the worry that clung to him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked voice barely above a whisper, he shook his head. "OK, you don't have to, do you want to come and sleep in my bed tonight?" she already knew the answer. He nodded shakily, before clinging to her neck again, and she slowly drew his arms away from her neck and gently led him back to her room. He soon settled down once he was tucked up next to her; she lay awake for a while, making sure he was OK before sleep claimed her as well.

Alice placed Ollie's sandwich in front of him, listening to his story of how another small child at his school had gotten his head stuck in the bars around the playground yesterday, and they had to get an ambulance out to help the poor boy.

She smiled down at Ollie's big eyes as he told her about how the boy had cried; she made a note to herself to get Ollie to make the boy a get well card later.

The doorbell interrupted Ollie's tale, Alice looked up sharply at the sound before getting up and heading towards the door, looking through the small peep hole she was met with a familiar face.

She flung open the door, and was immediately enveloped in a large bear hug by her visitor.

"Emmett put me down" she laughed, thumping his back lightly to get him to realise her.

"Uncle Emmett" cried Ollie as he ran the kitchen to greet him.

"Ollie" boomed Emmett, setting Alice down carefully before picking up the small boy in his massive arms and hugging him tight. Emmett quickly placed Ollie back down and grabbed his bag before he was tugged inside by an excited Ollie as she followed behind laughing at the image before her.

"We were just having lunch. Do you want some, I've got a chicken sandwich" said Ollie in a rush.

"Uh lunch would be great" he said looking at her eyes pleading, she could only roll her own and move towards the fridge.

"One chicken sandwich coming right up" she said, grabbing a plate of chicken and the butter from the fridge and the bread.

"How long are you here for Uncle Em?" asked Ollie looking up at his large uncle.

"A week little man, so we can have fun and I can help your mom around the shop" replied Emmett.

"Cool, I can't wait to introduce you to Jake and Violet, they are my best friends at school; they'll like you" he said grinning before taking a bite of his lunch.

She watched as the two ate their sandwiches and Ollie filled her brother in on all the details of his school and friends.

"So I have closed the shop for today I thought we could all go to the park and you could play football with your uncle" she said as she placed the washed dishes back in the cupboard.

"Can we Uncle Em?" asked Ollie, hope shining in his blue eyes.

"Of course Ollie, let's grab your ball and put your shoes on; then we can get going" said Emmett as he helped Ollie down from the table before Ollie raced to his room

She smiled as she headed to her own room, grabbing her bag and boots, listening to Ollie show Emmett his room and all his new toys and books, while Emmett made suitably impressed noises.

"Ready boys" she asked from the hallway listening as she heard running footsteps head towards her.

"Yeah" said Ollie, stepping out of the house and laughing as Emmett swung him up onto his broad shoulders.

They walked the short distance to the park, Ollie laughing all the way while Emmett growled like a dinosaur and stomped about causing her to smile and laugh as well.

The game was fun; Emmett let Ollie win, but they all laughed as they tried to get the ball through the goal. They set it up with stones and she was the goal keeper.

The walk home was quieter but with no less laughs and smiles; then later, they sat around and ate dinner together before they popped on a DVD to watch.

Emmett helped her put Ollie to bed, still smiling and telling him he couldn't wait for tomorrow as they planned a trip to the zoo.

"Tink, how are things really?" asked Emmett as they both sat down on the couch that evening.

"OK I guess" she replied honestly, looking down at her mug "It's a lovely place and Ollie has made great friends, the head mistress is wonderful and her family is so lovely. I just still feel a bit jumpy and nervous about the new place. I had a nightmare the other night it was all dark and scary left me feeling all twitchy and I don't know what to think".

"I promise you Alice I'll keep you safe" said Emmett his tone serious " I miss you back home, and it's lonely without you and Ollie only ten minutes away but I understand the reasons behind your move and I can still come visit so it will be OK" his voice was earnest.

She hugged him quickly as she had always felt safer with her big brother close by " You promise me nothing has happened" she said serious, praying that Emmett hadn't lied and that this was just a social visit.

"I promise, he is still in jail where he will rot for the rest of his life," replied Emmett "He won't get near you again".

She nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate, wanting to believe those words with every part of her being, she hugged him good night and felt more relaxed than she had in a little while as she crawled into bed.

"Come on Ollie it's time to get up, you've got school today and you wouldn't want to miss taking Uncle Emmett with us to introduce to your friends would you" said Alice from his side.

Ollie sat up quickly, a smile on his face, before running off down the hall, shouting his uncle's name, causing her to laugh as she heard the broken off curse from her brother's room and walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

They all walked into the main school building, and they were a little early, but Jake and Violet where usually early too so she wasn't worried about Ollie being on his own for too long.

"Morning Esme" she greeted as she walked into the room, smiling at the woman who had become closer than the acquaintance she thought she would be.

"Good morning Alice" replied Esme looking up from her note book and taking in the both of them.

"Esme, this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Mrs. Esme Cullen. She runs the school and is Ollie's teacher"

"Nice to meet you" said Emmett, shaking her hand.

"Like wise" replied Esme, smiling at the two.

"Emmett's in town for the week to visit me and Ollie and me. He will also be helping out at the store, so he might be coming to pick up Ollie a couple of times this week" she said "so I wanted to introduce you two so you wouldn't call the cops on him".

Esme chuckled slightly "well it's nice to have visits from your family", she nodded

"Mom, sorry I'm a little late, Edward dropped Jake over late because of traffic this morning so I don't have time to have coffee" said Jasper, rushing into the room and stopping before her.

"Oh Alice, sorry, it's nice to see you again" he said smiling.

"Jake, Violet" said Ollie running up to the two children "you have to come meet someone" he quickly pulled them over to Emmett.

She saw Jasper look over to where the children where heading, a frown appearing on his features as he took in Emmett standing there.

"I'll see you later mom" said Jasper already turning to leave "again nice seeing you Alice" he said before he rushed off.

She watched him go; slightly confused at his hurried departure and more than a little upset that she didn't get to spend more time with him.

"Come on Emmett, you can see Ollie later, I've got to get the store open" she said over to her brother.

"OK, well see you later Ollie, nice to meet you Jake and Violet" he said before nodding to Esme and following her out of the school.

**EsPOV**

She looked at the way her son watched Emmett, the frown that graced his forehead before he dashed out of the room and off to work. She noticed that he was confused over who this large man was and maybe even a little jealous. She couldn't help but smile at that thought; Jasper and Alice, well she always wanted a big family

**APOV**

"Hey Tink, do you want me to pick up Ollie tonight and head back to the house so you can finish up here?" asked Emmett from the doorway of her office.

She looked down at the drawings in front of her, she really needed to finish these soon otherwise they wouldn't be ready for the store next month.

"If you don't mind Em, yeah that would be great I really need to get these finished" she replied her concentration already slipping back to the paper in front of her.

"No problem, I'll pick him up and feed the little monster and put him to bed if you aren't home by then" he said.

Alice nodded and listened to Emmett shut the door, locking up with the spare set of keys she had given him, and bent her head back down continuing on with her work, happy as the ideas began to come together and the skirt finally took shape.

She looked up at the clock, her desk now full of drawings and half formed idea's; it was past seven, definitely time for her to get home, and she might even be in time to tuck Ollie up. Tidying away the drawings and placing them in her desk, she turned off the lights and locked up before making her way to her car, and drove home, feeling light and accomplished.

"Hey guys," she called, putting away her coat and taking off her shoes, the delicious smell of bolognaise filled the air. She walked into the front room, and found Ollie and Emmett crashed out on the couch.

"Ollie" she called softly "it's time for bed sweetheart", Ollie woke up, his sleepy features creating a smile as he saw it was her.

"Mom?" he asked before a wide yawn split his face, she helped him off the couch and walked him to his room, tucking him into bed and kissing him goodnight.

"Emmett" she called, walking back into the living room to find her brother already awake.

"Hey sorry, Ollie wanted to stay up for you to come home but he fell asleep and then so did I" he said a bashful look on his face.

"It's OK. So did you make enough food for me, or did you eat it all?" she asked laughing.

"No I saved some for us" he replied rolling his eyes, pulling himself off the couch and making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed two plates out of the fridge and placed them in the heated oven, and placed a bowl of salad on the table and put down the cutlery and mats.

"Did you get everything finished?" he asked as they sat down to eat.

"Not everything but most of it yes" she took a bit "this is really good Em" she complemented, smiling and helping herself to another forkful. Emmett nodded at the compliment and ate more "Was Ollie OK?"

"Oh yeah, he was good as gold. I picked him up on time, we stayed a couple of extra minutes, Ollie wanted to finish talking to his friends, then we headed home and began cooking" he took another bite of his meal "Esme seems really nice, we talked a little while Ollie finished talking" he said

"Oh yeah Esme's lovely, I couldn't think of a better person to be teacher" said Alice.

Emmett nodded "I also met one of her kids briefly" said Emmett "had bronze hair".

"That's Edward, it was his wife that went into labour the other day" said Alice, Emmett nodded a dawn of recognition spreading across his face, they fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their late meal.

She slowly stood up, picking up the plates as she went and popped them into the sink, she grabbed the washing liquid and ran the water quickly cleaning them, while Emmett helped dry and stacked them back in the cupboard.

"Thanks for today" she hugged him tightly and headed to bed, feeling safe with Emmett being down the hall.


	6. Misunderstandings and nervous poses

"Morning Esme" said Emmett as they walked through the door, his wide grin infectious.

"Good morning Emmett, Alice, and good morning to you, Ollie" Esme greeted in return.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen" said Ollie, waving to her before he caught sight of Jake and Violet and ran off to greet them.

"Do you have time for some coffee?" asked Esme "Jasper couldn't make it again today". She nodded. They had been quite early today, and the store didn't have to be open for another forty five minutes.

"How's Bella?" she asked taking a seat, rolling her eyes as Emmett headed off to play with Ollie.

"Much better, she's home again now and both her and the baby are doing wonderfully" pride clear in Esme's words

"I'm glad to hear that" she said sincerely, she had been worried about the young woman and was truly happy to know she was doing well.

Esme nodded "and Nessie's looking more like Edward every day".

"Nessie?" she asked

Esme laughed "Jake can't really pronounce Renesmee so he has taken to calling her Nessie".

"That's really sweet" she said looking over at the little boy in question. Esme nodded in agreement.

Alice finished her coffee, slowly filling Esme in on the trials of trying to find an assistant manager and having Emmett there which was a blessing and a curse sometimes all at once, she eventually dragged Emmett out of the room and they headed over to the shop.

The light tinkle of the bell over the shop door alerted her to yet more customers when she didn't hear Emmett's voice in greeting she placed her pencil down on the sketch pad before her and headed out to see what was going.

Walking into the front of the shop she couldn't see Emmett anywhere _idiot will get me robbed_ she thought before conjuring a bright smile and headed out to greet the newest arrivals.

"Welcome" she said before she saw who it was "Oh Jasper, Rosalie nice to see you" she said a bright smile, replacing her polite work one quickly.

"Hi Alice" said Jasper turning to her "I didn't know you worked here" he said, looking around at the clothing racks.

"Yeah" she replied grinning and looking at her own space pleased with it all "this is my little shop" she smiled as did Rosalie.

"I need a new dress for a date I have this weekend" said Rosalie walking into the centre of the shop.

She smiled and stepped over to the racks closet to her "well you've come to the right place, please have a look around, I'm sure we can find you the perfect outfit".

Rosalie nodded and headed off towards the rack of dresses on the left.

"Hey Tink, I think you missed one of the stock boxes, it was up on one of the top shelves so no wonder really" said Emmett rounding the corner with a box in his arms.

Alice rolled her eyes at the short comment, shaking her head at his antics.

**JPOV**

_TINK, he has a nickname for her, how serious was this_ he wondered as he watched the large man move fully into the front of the shop _this guy is everywhere, I should have moved quicker, he doesn't deserve her._

**APOV**

She looked at Jasper, seeing a frown on his features, confusing her as he looked at Emmett, and the sharp glare she received from Rosalie made her take a step back.

"Your really funny Em. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce you the other day, Em this is Jasper Cullen and his twin sister Rosalie, Jasper is Violet's dad" she introduced turning to her brother.

"Jasper, Rosalie this is my older brother, Emmett Brandon" she said noticing the frown and glare on both of the blonde's faces replaced with a smile.

**JPOV**

_Her brother, of course, I'm an idiot_.

**RPOV**

_I can't believe I glared at her, but there's something about him that I can't place, I was jealous_.

**APOV**

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" said Emmett shaking their hands as he put the box on the counter.

She slowly opened the box and saw an almost perfect dress for Rosalie; it was long and black with criss-crossing straps, creating a delicate diamond shape to the back which would show of a hint of pale skin beneath the dark material.

"Rosalie, I think I found it" she grinned pulling it out of the box fully.

Rosalie rushed over examining the dress, feeling the soft material, glancing at the lines and shape to the full skirt, she had an eye for fashion it would seem and the cogs began to turn in Alice's head.

"It's beautiful" said Rosalie holding it up against herself, "Would I be able to try it on?" she asked.

She nodded towards the back of the shop where there were two changing rooms.

Jasper talked with Emmett while he placed the newly revealed items up on the racks, but all talk ceased as Rosalie walked back into the main store, it was almost perfect for her as she had originally thought.

"You look stunning Rosa" said Jasper, and she smiled at the soft voice of his, heartfelt and beautiful like the rest of him.

"I'll take it" said Rosalie twirling in the front of the mirror, and she caught the way Emmett was staring at her, the wonder and awe clearly written across it, and she didn't miss the small glances Rosalie sent his way either when she thought no-one was looking.

She rung the dress up and carefully folded it and placed it in a bag handing it over to a very happy Rosalie.

"Thanks Alice" said Rosalie on the way out.

"See you soon" she replied walking them out, and watching as they disappeared down the road.

_Why couldn't I just ask him_ she wondered

**JPOV**

"Did you know she owned the shop?" he asked as they walked back to the car, already knowing the answer.

"It's a possibility" replied Rosalie a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes "you were jealous weren't you?" she asked

"It's a possibility" he threw her own words back

"More than a possibility" she replied "If your facial expression was anything to go by".

"Well if I was then so where you, I could practically feel it flowing off you" he replied.

Rosalie huffed but didn't deny the comment.

"So what happened, I thought you would ask her out" said Rosalie slowing her pace. He shook his head "I don't want to be to forward, and what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked worried.

Rosalie stopped and looked at her brother "seriously?" she asked "you clearly don't see the way she looks at you". He looked at her confused "she's waiting for you Jasper" her eyes serious "so for the love of god go and get her".

He looked back at her and then up the road, "Go" said Rosalie again this time a hard shove to his shoulders, before he was running back to the shop.

He pushed through the door, a pant in his breath.

Alice spun around quickly surprised to see him again.

He quickly made his way over to her.

"Miss Alice, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, say tomorrow evening?" he asked.

Alice stood stunned "Yes" she replied smiling brightly up at him.

He nodded his heart pounding in his chest.

"OK I'll pick you up at six thirty" he said quickly leaning down to kiss her cheek, before he was turning and leaving heading back towards the car a bright smile on his face.

**APOV**

She was just putting the last t-shirt away when the door opened quickly, the bell tinkling happily.

She turned, surprised to see Jasper standing in the door jam.

He walked up to her quickly, his whole body rigid "Miss Alice" he said causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, say tomorrow evening?" he asked

She stood there stunned she had wanted him to ask her, day dreamed about it and wished everyday she had the courage to ask him.

"Yes" she replied, smiling widely at him happiness coursing through her body.

Jasper nodded she could see relief flood his face. "OK I'll pick you up at six thirty" he quickly leaned down to kiss her cheek, before turning and leaving the shop.

She stood there a hand clasped to her cheek where he had kissed her.

"Are you OK Tink?" asked Emmett walking into the front of the store, seeing her staring at nothing.

"Perfect" she replied to him, "Can you watch Ollie tomorrow night" she asked quickly.

"Sure" replied Emmett his tone curious.

"Good", she dashed to one of the racks "I have a date" she smiled, practically dancing around the shop and straightening the already tidy racks.

Emmett grinned, and nodded as he headed into the back of the shop.

"OK how do I look?" she asked walking down the stairs and into the living room.

Emmett and Ollie looked around to her, "beautiful mommy" said Ollie, nodding his approval of her outfit choice.

"You look very beautiful Alice, as always" said Emmett, taking in the deep forest green dress that she twirled in.

"Good" she replied, smoothing the front of the dress in a nervous manor; she hoped he would like it.

The doorbell rang, causing her to jump a little, she was so nervous.

Emmett grinned and got up heading towards the door to let their guest in, while she went to grab her purse and shoes.

**EmPOV**

He looked up as she asked, and was stunned by how beautiful she looked _this Jasper better know how lucky he is_ he thought as he walked to the door. Opening the door he revealed a nervous looking Jasper standing on the doorstep.

"Hello Emmett, I've come to pick up Alice" he said playing the part of every nervous boy that had shown up on their doorstep when they were younger hoping to take his sister out.

"Come in Jasper, Alice is just grabbing her purse" he stood aside allowing the man to enter.

They walked back into the front room where Ollie was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon on the television.

"Hi Ollie" said Jasper, carefully sitting next to him "Violet told me to say hello from her" he said.

"Hi Mr. Cullen" replied Ollie politely "tell Violet I said hello too", he turned to the older man a serious expression on his face "you're taking my mom out?" he asked. Jasper nodded a little warily "you better be nice to her or me and my uncle Emmett will give you ouches" he said seriously.

He could see Jasper suppress the laugh that wanted to bubble out which he had to give him points on "I promise you Ollie, I have no intentions of hurting her". He grinned behind them both as he heard Ollie's words.

Alice walked back into the room, a black shawl complementing the colour of her dress, and he quickly looked over to Jasper whose face had lit up as she entered the room, and he smiled softly as he slowly got up and walked towards her.

Alice smiled as Jasper approached her gently kissing her hand, letting him feel at ease with them going out, it was ridiculous he knew, Alice was a grown woman and a mother but honestly, he couldn't help himself when it came to wanting her to be safe.

Alice walked over to the couch a slight blush colouring her cheeks, and she gently hugged and kissed Ollie goodbye, telling him not to stay up to late.

He walked them out, giving Alice a hug and a kiss on the cheek, giving Jasper's hand a firm shake, just a subtle reminder that he could and would hurt him if he stepped out of line.

"Have fun guys and don't worry about a thing" he called after them.

**JPOV**

He slowly walked up to the blue door, the butterflies in his stomach swirling like a tornado.

He knocked loudly and waited, the door opened to reveal Emmett and he was reminded of being in high school and having to get fathers and older brother's permission before he could take out a girl.

"Hello Emmett, I've come to pick up Alice" he finished nervously.

"Come on in, Jasper" said Emmett grinning broadly at him "Alice is just grabbing her purse".

Emmett walked him back through to the living room, where he could see Ollie was sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon on the television.

"Hi Ollie" he said gently sitting down on the couch beside the boy "Violet asked me to say hello from her".

"Hi Mr. Cullen" said Ollie politely "tell Violet I said hi too", he turned towards him a serious expression on his features "your taking my mom out?" he asked, and he nodded a little warily. "You better be nice to her or me and my uncle Emmett will give you ouches" he said sternly.

He suppressed the laugh that bubbled in his throat, a quick cough covering it. He loved that the boy and brother were protective of Alice. She was something to cherish and protect.

"I promise you Ollie; I have no intentions of hurting her" he said every word as truthful as any can be.

He turned to see Alice had walked into the room, a black shawl covering her shoulders bringing out the deep, full green of the dress that she wore, and it dazzled him how beautiful she was in that moment.

He smiled softly, as he got up and walked towards her, and she smiled back at him. He gently picked up her hand kissing it lightly, just to feel that soft skin again beneath his lips.

He waited while Alice said goodbye to Ollie, and he gave the small boy a wave before he was following Alice and Emmett out of the house.

"Have fun guys and don't worry about a thing" called Emmett as he held the car door open for Alice. They waved once more before heading off.

"So where are we going?" asked Alice as they made their way through town.

"I've booked us a table at Eclipse" he said

**APOV**

She nodded excited about the meal and the company she was in; they pulled up to the small restaurant on the outskirts of town.

Jasper parked the car and quickly opened her door, taking one of her small hands and helping her out. They headed towards the entrance, the talk turning to their children, how she was finding it living there.

"Table for two under the name Cullen" said Jasper as the approached the podium.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, right this way" said the women leading them to the back of the restaurant where there was a small table lit by candles and had rose petals strewn across it.

She looked over at him a soft smile on her lips "it's beautiful Jasper" she said walking towards the table, Jasper pulled out her chair for her.

She smiled at how much of a gentleman he truly was as she sat down.


	7. First Dates and Departures

**APOV**

She found as the meal progressed that they had quite a few things in common, barring the obvious one of being a single parent, they both loved literature and while she loved shopping a lot more than Jasper, he took an interest in the talk of her work and how she managed both the design side and the shop. He loved hearing about her ideas and he shop, the new designs she had recently thought up. They both had a love for romantic comedies as well as action movies. She wasn't surprised to hear he taught English at the high school; he seemed like the type who should be involved in shaping young minds, and from the way he talked about his students; he truly cared for the subject and them. He loved his little girl with all his being; she was very important and precious to him.

The evening drew on, the food was wonderful and she found she was having a great time.

"So who has Violet tonight?" she asked as she scooped up some of her apple pie.

"Edward although he was a little distant about it at first, he's still a little crazy about the new baby but Rosalie got a new job and had to stay late" said Jasper.

She nodded remembering what it was like to have a new baby in the house "How is Bella doing?"

"Bella's doing great, back on her feet and loving having a little girl; it's Edward I'm worried about, poor guy is planning out everything for her even the poor girls wedding day" laughed Jasper. She chuckled Edward did seem to be the control freak type "I think he will settle down in a couple of years" said Jasper laughing again, causing Alice to giggle.

**JPOV**

She giggled and chuckled as he described his neurotic brother. He asked for the check as she popped off to powder her nose.

They walked back to the car; he quickly opened the door for her and helped her into it, before walking around to the other side and started the journey home. They pulled up quietly to the house. He walked her to the front door, his hands dug into his jacket pockets nervous about what he should do next.

He didn't need to worry though as Alice lent forward on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" she said her eyes bright.

"My pleasure ma'am" he said a southern drawl entering his voice after her confession of loving western movies because of the accents, he grinned as he saw the faint blush touch Alice's cheeks at the accent.

"Goodnight" she said and opened the door, waving goodbye as she closed it.

He slowly walked back to the car a wide grin splitting his face.

He drove down the roads slowly noticing a light frost had settled, his mobile rang shrilly from his pocket, he carefully pulled over and picked up the call.

"Hey Jasper" said Edward on the other end. He smiled he had called a lot later than he thought he would wanting all the gossip most likely.

"Hi Edward" he replied.

"So I was thinking as it is so late Violet can just stay at my house and I'll drop her off at school tomorrow, besides it's been a while since I had a chat with mom" he said.

He nodded that would help a lot "Thanks Ed, that will be a huge help to me, and Violet was hoping she would stay so she packed some extra clothing just in case" he said chuckling.

Edward laughed as well "well of course she did, she gets to go to school with her awesome Uncle Edward, not her fuddy duddy dad"

He laughed shaking his head "thanks again, I will head home now and pick her up from school tomorrow, tell her I love her" he said.

"So how did it all go? You know Bella is dying to know"

"Yeah sure, it's Bella that wants to know which is why you called me" he laughed.

"Whatever, just spill the beans, you know I have Rosalie waiting on the other line to discuss this with her" said Edward exasperated.

"It was perfect Edward; she was perfect and she wore this green dress that just complemented her colouring and her laughter sounds like bells I just know she's the One" he replied his mind flying back to their evening together.

"The One, Jazz you've had one date with this women" replied Edward, although he could hear the smile in his brother voice.

"I know and one date was all it really took to tell me", he could practically see Edward's eyes roll with the sigh he heard over the line.

"You're a hopeless romantic" said Edward "but I guess she has to be pretty special to bring this side out; I'm happy for you".

"Thanks Edward, tell Rosa I love her and I'll see you all on Sunday.

"Of course Jasper, sleep well" he said.

"You too" he said before hanging up.

He finally pulled into his drive way and entered the dark house. He quickly got ready for bed and gently laid down, memories of the evening and Alice's beautiful laughing face helping lull him into a deep sleep.

**APOV**

She woke with a start, quickly looking at the clock she saw it was already 9.30 _shit_ she thought _Ollie's late._

She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to grab some breakfast for him before they would have to haul ass to get him to school.

She saw the note as she pulled the cereal box down from the cupboard.

Alice,

Thought you could do with a lie in, you looked exhausted so I have taken Ollie to school this morning and will open the shop.

See you when you get there.

Love Emmett and Ollie xxx

Alice smiled and placed the note back on the counter; her big brother was the best.

She made herself some toast as she had the time, popping the radio on while she ate her breakfast and cleaned up before leaving the house.

She walked through the door, the small bell ringing in her entrance "hey Emmett" she said smiling to her brother who was helping one of the customers out.

"Morning Alice" he said before turning back to the lady in front of him.

She headed into her office, switching on the computer to see how the new designs were coming along.

She heard the bell above the door go, as she was replying to one of manufacturer's emails.

"Hey" said Emmett sticking his head around the door frame "hope you didn't mind about this morning" he said.

She shook her head "of course not, thanks I really did need to sleep in" she hit send and looked up properly.

"So how was the big date?" asked Emmett coming in and sitting down opposite her.

"It was great" she replied a large grin spreading across her face "he was such a gentleman".

"Damn right he was" said Emmett, she rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"He took me out to this little restaurant, and we had dinner and talked all night long, it was so nice. We have things in common, but it's what we don't have in common that really made the evening talking passionately about fashion with him and he actually listened to me, he spoke of the children he teaches, he really cares about them. He's just wonderful Em" she said beaming.

**EmPOV**

He couldn't help the smile that wormed it's way onto his face. Alice's happiness was infectious.

"Then he drove me home and dropped me at the front door" finished Alice, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she recalled the end of the evening.

He frowned at that but didn't say anything. He only raised an eyebrow at the blushing which caused her to flush deeper, luckily the bell above the door rang and he left her to her memories.

**APOV**

"Hi Esme" she said in greeting as they walked through the door, slightly late but she didn't think Esme truly minded anymore. It gave them a chance to talk and she honestly liked hearing the gossip from the older woman.

"Hi Alice, Emmett" said Esme looking up from her chair.

"Bella" said Alice smiling widely as she saw the brunette girl sitting there "it's so good to see you".

Bella smiled "hi Alice, it's good to see you as well", the way she said it made her really believe that Bella was happy to see her.

"How's the baby?" she asked

"Nessie's great, do you want to see her?" asked Bella, Alice's eyes grew wide nodding her head, she couldn't resist seeing babies and holding them.

Bella bent down and picked up the white car seat which had a sleeping little girl in it, her bronze hair a dead give away.

"Oh Bella she's beautiful" she whispered looking down at the little girl sleeping peacefully.

Bella blushed "you don't need to worry about being quiet, she would sleep through a bomb going off" laughed Bella, gently placing her down again.

"She looks so much like Edward but definitely has your nose" she commented as she took a seat with them.

"Thankfully it's only his looks she inherited. She's not made a fuss about anything, where I wonder if Edward will have a minor stroke if she looks at him a little funny" replied Bella, stroking the soft hair.

She and Esme laughed hard with Bella at the comment picturing Edward easily enough.

Emmett walked over Ollie laughing on his back and the two others asking for rides.

"Oh Bella, you haven't met Emmett yet, Bella this is my brother Emmett Brandon, Emmett this is Bella Cullen Jakes mom and Jasper's and Rosalie's sister-in-law" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Bella, and congratulations on the new baby" said Emmett gently placing Ollie on the floor.

Bella smiled "nice to meet you as well" said Bella "and thank you", her smile softening as she turned back to the pink bundle in the seat.

"Mom can I play with Emmett?" asked Jake a smile on his open face.

"If it's OK with Emmett then yes" replied Bella

"Can I have a piggy back please?" asked Jake, Emmett laughed

"Of course you can" he crouched down allowing Jake to jump on his back.

Violet smiled and came to sit next to her while the boys ran around the room. The young girl kept sneaking glances at her, "Is everything OK Violet?" she asked a little worried at the girls behaviour.

"Did you go on a date with my daddy last night?" asked Violet.

Alice looked around at the two other woman's faces who looked just as intrigued in her answer.

"I did" said Alice smiling down at the dark haired girl.

Violet nodded "do you like him?" She blushed at the attention she was now getting from Esme and Bella and wished the world would open up and swallow her, being interrogated by a six year old had not been on her agenda.

"Very much so" she replied quietly, and Esme smiled soft and happy as did Bella, before Violet could ask anymore questions, Nessie woke up from her nap, garnering all the female's attention which she was very grateful for.

The outer doors opened, drawing their attention as the newcomer ended the room "Hey mom" greeted Jasper, walking fully into the room, a smile on his face as soon as his eyes met her own.

"Hey Bells, Eddie let you out of the house?" asked Jasper laughing a little as did Bella even Esme looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Funny Jasper" replied Bella, grinning all the same, Jasper smiled leaning down to kiss Esme and Bella on the cheek before doing the same to Alice, who blushed a little as did Jasper, the look on his face telling her he only just realised what he did.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have a ton of homework I need to grade tonight" said Jasper picking up Violet's things and helping her into her coat before he practically ran from the room.

"See you soon guys" shouted Bella, laughing, and she could only wave to the retreating figure still a little embarrassed by the questions and the peck to her cheek.

"We should get going as well" she said looking up to see Emmett still giving rides to Jake and Ollie.

"Of course" said Esme, standing up a small smile playing around her lips "see you tomorrow".

"Emmett are you sure you have to go?" she asked again, as they tidied up from their late lunch.

Emmett laughed "I'm sorry sis, you know I wouldn't if I didn't have to but I have to get back home and back to the shop at some point" he said hugging her quickly.

She nodded, she knew that but she really didn't want him to go "well if you have to please have a safe journey back and call me when you get home?" she asked

"Of course I will" said Emmett giving her a big bear hug.

"Bye Uncle Emmett" said Ollie standing next to Alice, his whole demeanour sad.

"Be good little man OK, and take care of your mom for me" replied Emmett.

Ollie nodded and then he was locked in the tight embrace of Emmett's large arms.

They waved until they couldn't see his car any longer and came in closing the door behind them, Ollie went to his room, and she knew it would be a while before he came out to see her and a little longer before he smiled that evening. She sighed and went back into the kitchen listening to the now deafening silence.

**JPOV**

It was ringing again, but before the call was picked up he quickly hung up _this is ridiculous_ he thought _she's just a woman I can ask her out again_. He re-dialled the number waiting for her voice to come on "Hello" came the voice and he noted the annoyance lacing her greeting and felt a flush start to rise.

"Hi Alice, its Jasper Cullen, Violet's dad" he said almost smacking himself _she already knows that idiot_ he thought.

"Hi Jasper" said Alice a laugh in her voice.

"Alice I had a really nice time on our previous date and I was just wondering if you would like to go out again some time?" he asked.

"I would love to Jasper but Emmett has gone back home so I don't have anyone to look after Ollie" replied Alice.

"I know my mom would love to look after him, how about this Friday evening; that way my mom can just take him home after school with Violet and I can take you over to pick them up on the way back to yours" he offered, hope alive in his tone.

"That sounds wonderful" replied Alice; he could tell she was smiling.

"Excellent, so I'll pick you up at five on Friday and we can catch a movie and dinner" he said.

"Sounds Great, See you then Jasper" said Alice hanging up.

Jasper sighed with relief as he placed the phone back in his pocket a smile on his lips.

**APOV**

"Now Ollie, remember Mrs. Cullen is going to be taking you back to her house today, so I want you to be on your best behaviour" she said as they drove towards the school.

"I know mom; Mrs. Cullen is looking after me so you can go on a date with Violet's dad" he said.

She looked over at him as they pulled into the car park, parking quickly she turned to him "are you OK with me dating Jasper?" she asked, needing to know, if it truly upset him she would call it off.

"Of course mom" replied Ollie a big smile on his face which made relief sweep through her system.

She dropped him off in the classroom a quick kiss to his forehead "Thank you so much for tonight Esme" she said smiling brightly as she stopped to talk to the older women.

"My pleasure my dear" said Esme "I am just glad to see you and Jasper happy".

Alice blushed, quickly saying thank you again before she waved goodbye and quickly dashed off to work, her mind already on the evening and she knew the day was going to drag.

She looked at the clock nervously it was ten past five and Jasper wasn't there yet _maybe he had second thoughts_ said the traitorous voice in her mind, causing panic to settle in, _there is probably traffic on the road it is Friday_ came her logical thought.

She passed the living room again, her boots making indents as she went, she almost jumped when the door bell rang, and glancing at the clock she could see it read five fifteen.

She ran to the door purse already in hand and opened it to see a very nervous Jasper standing on her porch.

"I'm so sorry Alice, traffic was a nightmare" he began, flustered.

She smiled forgiving him then and there because he looked so cute when he got like this.

"Let's go" she said closing the door behind her "or we'll be late for the movie".

Jasper nodded and quickly opened the door for her, before getting in his own side and heading off towards town.

She took his offered arm as they walked out of the cinema, small talk about the movie on their lips as they walked to the little Italian Restaurant for dinner.

They ate slowly, talk filling up their time, she loved that they always found things to discuss. They never stopped talking or looking at each other.

Jasper slowly took her hand as they left the restaurant, both full of good conversation and pasta as they made their way back to the car.

"I have to admit, I thought you had gone off me" she said as he slid into the driver's seat.

"What?" asked Jasper as he started the drive to his parent's house.

"Well we went on a date over a week ago and baring a couple of brief conversations when we have met at the school we haven't really spoken since" she said.

"Sorry" said Jasper "I'm new to this whole dating thing really" he said sighing "well maybe new isn't the right word but it has been a long time since I have dated anyone, the last person was Violet's mother and well it didn't work out so well".

"I'm sorry Jasper" she said regretting starting this conversation "I was worried, that you didn't feel anything for me".

Jasper slowed the car down; she hadn't even noticed that they arrived until she looked around.

"Alice please don't think that, I like you a lot, I want to take this slow and do things right but please never doubt how I feel about you" he said unable to look at her.

"Oh Jazz" she whispered, causing him to look at her, he slowly moved forward, his hand cupping her cheek as he gently pressed his lips into hers, the kiss becoming heated as she kissed back, hands clasping in front of his shirt.

They both pulled back reluctantly but the need for oxygen was too great, "wow" she breathed her eyes bright and lips slightly swollen in the moonlight.

Jasper leaned in again for a softer kiss; they broke apart as the porch lights were switched on.

Jasper laughed "I feel like I am back in high school".

She laughed with him "me to".

They got out of the car and headed up the front steps; Jasper opened the door, and walked inside.

"Mom" Jasper called, "Dad".

Ollie came racing around the corner Violet hot on his heels, both laughing with each other.

"Hey monster" she picked him up, his weight hitting her all at once _definitely getting to old for this_ she thought. "Did you have fun at Mrs. Cullen's today?" she asked as Esme walked around the corner.

Ollie nodded "yeah Mrs. Cullen let us help her bake cookies and watch TV and I got to see Dr. Cullen and he showed us his doctor things" he said excitedly.

"What about you, Violet did you have a nice time with Grandma and Ollie?" asked Jasper, Violet nodded her head eye lids dropping a little.

"Thank you so much Esme" she said as she put Ollie down so he could find his shoes.

"Anytime Alice dear" said Esme coming over and giving her a big hug and kiss on her cheek, "I loved having them both this evening".

"Thanks mom" said Jasper kissing her cheek "say hello to dad for me".

Esme nodded and stood in the front door jam as they got the kids settled in the car "Jasper" she called, Jasper quickly headed up the stairs again while she got herself settled in the passenger seat watching their conversation.

They drove back to her house on the other side of town, talking quietly with one of the children chiming in something about their day.

They pulled up behind her car, and Jasper opened the door for her, smiling, she hopped out and went to the back for Ollie, he was sound asleep in the back, body slightly curled towards Violet.

"I'll bring him in" said Jasper, nodding for her to open the door, and she directed him to Ollie's bedroom where he gently laid him down on the bed.

She watched from the doorway as Jasper ever so gently placed him on the bed, the tenderness he used was heart warming and she knew without a doubt she was in love with the man that had rushed into her life.

They walked back down to the front door, he tenderly kissed her goodnight "Alice would you like to come to lunch on Sunday at my parents house?" he asked suddenly.

She stared at him "yes" she replied smiling and kissing his lips quickly.

"I'll pick you up at eleven" he said before dashing back to the car and backing out of the drive.

She stood waving at him until his tail lights had disappeared around the bend.

She made her way back upstairs and gently changed Ollie into his pyjama's before getting herself ready for bed. She lay there for a while staring at the ceiling and replayed the whole evening over, stopping on their kisses and the gentle caring way he had held Ollie, and soon sleep carried her off.


	8. The Big Family Lunch

"OK what do you think of this one?" asked Alice, walking into the living room again.

Ollie looked up from his programme and smiled "that one's really pretty mom" he said, already turning back to the TV and she really couldn't blame him this was the sixth outfit she had tried on.

She walked back into her bedroom and looked at it again in the full length mirror, finally she decided that the pale lilac dress with the smoky grey wrap cardigan was probably just dressy enough to make it look like she made an effort but not to dressy to seem like she obsessed about her outfit.

The door bell rang, signalling Jasper's arrival, she grabbed her shoes and Ollie's hand as they made their way to the front door, picking up their big coats in case the weather turned colder later on.

She opened the door, a smiling Jasper waiting for her "Oh shoot I forgot the gift" she rushed back into the kitchen to scoop up the flowers and wine she had brought for Esme and Carlisle and hurriedly made it back to the front door, seeing that Ollie was already sitting in the car laughing with Violet.

"OK all ready" she said, closing the door behind her, smiling as Jasper gave her a quick kiss on the lips and opened her door.

She looked up at the big house as they made their way up the long drive; it looked so different from Friday night when they had picked up Ollie, the light was coming through the trees and glinting off the large windows.

She turned back to Jasper who was just watching her take it all in, "Is this just a lunch with your parents and us?" she asked

"Uh not exactly" said Jasper.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" she asked raising a delicate eyebrow and worry beginning to settle in her stomach.

"This is a family lunch so Bella and Edward will be there with Jake and Nessie and Rose will be coming as well, probably with her latest catch and of course you, Violet, Ollie and I will be there as well as Mom and Dad" he said in a rush.

She stopped short "all your family together?" she asked a little intimidated, she wasn't sure she was ready for this, yes she had met them all but in groups of two or three never all together.

"Don't worry Alice, you already know them and mom just adores you and Ollie" he said.

She nodded and walked up the steps to the front door, slowly as Carlisle opened the door a wide smile on his face "Alice lovely to see you, and you as well Ollie" he said, welcoming them into the house.

"I brought you and Esme some wine and flowers" she said proud that she didn't stammer out the sentence.

"That's very kind of you," said Carlisle, "Come on up and meet the others properly".

Jasper held her hand as they walked into the open living room, and she admired the beauty of it, the large glass walls looking out into the forest surrounding the house, and the light airy feeling the whole room held she felt herself start to relax a little.

"Alice" called Esme, rushing over to greet them, hugging and kissing them both.

"It's lovely to see you, Esme" she greeted handing over the flowers "for you".

Esme smiled "so thoughtful" she murmured "well come on through and greet everyone".

"You know Edward and Bella, little Jake is around her somewhere I am sure, Nessie's upstairs sleeping" said Esme.

She waved to them "and you know Rosalie her date couldn't make it unfortunately".

She greeted them all and took the surprising hug from Rosalie in her stride before Bella stole her away to look at Nessie and pump her for information about the date on Friday evening.

"Dinner's ready, everyone" called Carlisle, and she followed the others through to another large room that was dominated by the long oak table, she carefully sat down taking her saved seat next to Jasper and saw that Ollie was sitting with Jake and Violet, grinning with his friends.

She honestly didn't know what she was worried about, the meal was flowing smoothly with conversations for every side, and she learnt more about Carlisle and Edwards work, and listened intently to the goings on with baby Nessie and the pain in the butt Edward could be on occasion, which to her amusement they all agreed to.

"How's that job going Rosalie?" asked Esme, as they where finishing up, a few of the others still eating.

Rosalie shrugged "I quit, it just didn't excite me, and I don't think I was meant to work in an office" she replied.

She had to agree with her as Rosalie really didn't strike her as the type of person who should be stuck behind a desk; she should be out there helping people with her own flair just like the rest of her family.

"Well if you're looking for something else I need an assistant manager in the shop" she said surprising herself as the words left her mouth.

All eyes turned to her "really?" asked Rosalie

"Uh yeah, I don't have time to run the store and design the outfits at the moment. I am really swamped and have a mountain of designs to approve and send out and all of the applicants I have interviewed haven't been what I need, so yeah if you want the job we can have a trial period" she said nodding, Rosalie really was the best candidate for the job.

"Are you sure?" asked Rosalie, a little hope in her eyes.

"Of course she is" said Esme picking up her water "she's practically family now, and family helps out family".

She and Jasper both blushed at her statement but with a grin she noticed that Jasper didn't say anything against the statement.

They stayed long after dinner, talking new designs and shop ideas before Jasper tapped her on the shoulder and pointed out that both Violet and Ollie were flagging.

She smiled and nodded. It all seemed so natural, and she had been so worried that morning about how they would all get along and now she didn't really want to leave. "Rosalie come by the shop at 8.30 tomorrow and we can go through some things" she gently picked up Violet seeing as she was the lightest of the two and headed over to the front door where Carlisle and Esme where already standing, saying goodbye to Jasper who was holding Ollie.

"Esme is it OK if I drop Ollie over early?" she asked as she drew closer to the other women.

"Of course he can keep Jake and Violet company" said Esme walking them to the door placing a kiss on their cheeks before they were carrying the children down to the car and driving through the early evening.

**BPOV**

"They are so cute together" she said after Alice and Jasper had gone.

Rosalie nodded next to her "did you see, she didn't hesitate to pick up Violet as they left, or that Jasper didn't mind taking Ollie out to the car?" she asked

Esme nodded "I know they really are perfect for each other".

"Who knew our brother was looking for a pixie" she laughed, causing Rosalie to laugh as well.

"I am so excited about the job on Monday" said Rosalie smiling at the prospect.

"You'll be great at it, that's why Alice choose you".

"Did you see Jasper didn't say anything about mom calling her family?" she asked, Rosalie nodded.

"Hard not to with the shade of red they went" said Rosalie giggling.

"Bella are you ready to go?" asked Edward coming over to her, she nodded.

"See you soon Bells" said Rosalie getting up to hug her and Edward.

"Night Esme, Carlisle" they said as they left thoughts of the happiness Jasper and Alice exuded filling her mind on the journey home.


	9. The World Turns Upside Down

**APOV**

"Morning Esme, sorry I can't stop. I am running a little late to meet Rosalie this morning" she said rushing into the school room, and kissing Ollie quickly before dashing back out with a wave goodbye. She rushed through the traffic, expletives rampant within the confines of her car when a silver BMW decided to cut her up on the round about, she finally parked a behind the store and composed herself before walking round to the entrance. "Sorry Rosalie" she ran up the road to meet her "traffic was killer this morning.

"It's OK, I only got here a couple of minutes ago myself, I was worried I was going to show up late and make such a bad impression" replied Rosalie.

"No need to worry", she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Placing her keys down under the cashier's desk, she turned back to Rosalie "So I thought before I open the shop and let you run wild, I could just chat to you about what your role will entail " smiling at the women to help rid her of the nervous look she was sporting. Rosalie nodded smiling back a little. "OK so you would be in charge of re-stocking the racks and shelves, helping customers on the shop floor and working on the cash register, once you have this down we can move you onto doing the orders and then I can show you how the accounts software works" she said gesturing to the back room where her office and the stock rooms where.

"OK" said Rosalie looking around at the shop.

"I will be here helping as well obviously but this means I can also be working on the new designs, If this week's trial period work's out then you'll get your own set of keys to do early openings and close ups".

"I was wondering as well if we do any sales, theme weeks etc?" asked Rosalie

"It is something we can discuss, I've only been open for a couple of months and have been so swamped, so I haven't been able to think about anything but keeping the store going, but if you have any idea's that you think will help revenue then please write them down and we can go through them together" she replied happy that Rosalie had initiative.

Rosalie took another look around "Great" she moved to stand behind the register to familiarize herself with it.

She showed her how to work the register and the layout of the shop, where the stock was all kept and the log books, as well as how to work the coffee machine, and her wage while she worked there.

Walking through the arch leading to the corridor and her office she looked back to see Rosalie already jotting down notes and probably ideas on what to do next, she felt she really had made the best decision with getting Rosalie to work there.

A knock on the door broke her from her concentration, she looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway "I'm just going to grab lunch, do you want to come?"

Looking over to the clock on her PC, she was shocked to see that it was gone one o'clock already. "Yeah" she replied, standing up and stretching the kinks out of her back.

She followed Rosalie out of the shop, locking it up behind her, and began heading down to the small sandwich shop that she had taken Ollie to the first weekend he had come to work with her. They grabbed a sandwich and water each, heading back to the shop as the weather began to turn cloudy and cold.

"Thanks for this" she said, leaning back in the chair "I sometimes get so caught up in the designs I don't notice anything else around me especially the time passing I would have forgotten to eat".

"I can't have that" replied Rosalie "Jasper would never forgive me if I let you starve" she blushed deeply causing Rosalie to laugh harder.

"Thank you for the job" said Rosalie, looking down at her half eaten sandwich.

"You're helping me" she said shaking her head, "anyway you really are the best candidate, you have great style and presence and you're confident, all the things I need in an assistant", Rosalie smiled.

They quickly finished their lunch and tided up the small staff room, which barely fit a small table and kettle but it did in a pinch and headed back to their tasks.

"Alice, it's time to get going" called Rosalie from the door, she looked up and noticed it was time to grab Ollie, "could you dive me to the school? I promised mom I would stop and have a coffee with her today" asked Rosalie as they locked up.

She nodded and headed towards her car, the drive over was full of laughs and mostly embarrassing stories of Jasper's younger life, but they discussed their shared love of shopping and movies, as well as Rosalie wheedling information about Emmett out of her though to be honest she really didn't mind giving Rose the information; she hoped it would blossom into something more.

"Alice" greeted Esme coming over to hug her as they walked in, a smile on her soft face; she hugged her back no longer feeling strange about it, letting the warm feeling spread through her as she felt part of the close group.

"Can't stop today Esme, Ollie and I have an appointment we need to get to" she said in apology, quickly picking up the lunch box Ollie handed to her, and made sure his coat was done up she waved goodbye "we'll see you tomorrow".

She briskly walked from the car into the warm house, her nose tingling from the cold that had sprung up on them, she helped Ollie out of his coat smiling as she looked back at him "perfect teeth, I was sure we would have had a least two fillings from all the junk I know Emmett snuck you while he was here".

Ollie looked up at her shocked "Oh yes I know all about the candy trips in the night" she giggled, "but I'm proud of you for keeping them healthy and clean". Ollie grinned showing off his white little teeth.

She made her way into the kitchen to begin dinner "OK, it's half an hour before dinner so you can watch the TV but don't forget to wash up before it's served" she said watching him run off for the living room, she placed her bag and keys on the counter and sorted through the mail she had picked up on her way in, separating the bills from the junk mail. She stopped when she came to a white envelope which just had her name on it no address.

She tore open the paper, and grabbed the letter thinking it was possibly from one of her neighbours.

She made a chocked noise in her throat as she read through the letter, the name at the end giving her chills.

_To my darling Alice_

_I was so sad when you flew from my side, while I was left in a tiny box to think and miss you._

_I have flown my home, to chase, I want to hold you._

_I see you have attracted the attention of the man with honey blonde hair; I don't like it when others gaze upon your beauty to covet it as their own._

_I shall free you soon and we can both fly away_

_From one who truly loves you_

Alice could hear her phone ringing from her purse the loud sound crashing through the air causing her to drop the letter, she grabbed the phone "Emmett" she cried.

"Alice I'm sorry he got out" came the almost soft voice of Emmett.

"I know, he's here, he left a note he knows about Jasper he knows where I live Emmett" she cried, trying to catch her breath, she was glad Ollie was paying attention to the television, she moved down the hallway so he wouldn't hear her.

"Shit" swore Emmett over the line.

"I'm coming up, I'll be there tomorrow. Go to Esme's house, go to anyone's house I don't care just get out of there Alice" he instructed. "I'll keep you safe I promise".

Alice hung up and moved back into the kitchen, she slumped down into one of the chairs, her mind racing but none of thoughts letting her move, she picked up the letter and looked at the words that where tearing apart her carefully constructed world.


	10. It all comes tumbling down

**APOV**

The door bell caused her to jump out of her skin, she heard Ollie start to move to get it and she almost screamed for him to stop "Ollie don't open the door, I'll get it" she said watching his small form move back to the sofa, she slowly got up and grabbed a frying pan and made her way to the front door.

She looked through the peep hole and sighed with relief as she saw it was Jasper and opened the door, quickly looking around for _him_ , who she thought could be hiding anywhere.

"Alice, what's wrong?" asked Jasper, his eyes widening as he gazed at her.

She shook her head, "nothing, what can I do for you?" she asked hoping to get rid of him as quick as possible, to keep him safe.

"Uh well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime this week?" he asked his tone still confused.

"I'll need to get back to you on that" she said quickly praying that James wasn't around then and there, listening to their every word.

Jasper stood on her doorstep looking more confused. "Alice tell me what is going on, I can help you" he tone was sincere

She pulled back from the door and headed into the house knowing Jasper would follow, she needed help and guidance and she felt deep down that she could trust him, even with this. She sank into one of the chairs again and picked up the note handing it to him.

She looked down while his eyes quickly skimmed the brief note.

"Alice?" he asked as he finished, she shook her head unable to explain it all now, it hurt to much and if she started to talk about it now she wouldn't be able to stop, wouldn't be able to move, he thankfully understood and it was quite in the kitchen.

"Mom, its Jasper, Alice and Ollie need to stay at yours for a little while, no I'll explain everything when we get there" said Jasper the sudden noise in the previously quiet kitchen causing her to flinch, she looked up shocked she didn't want to put anyone else in danger she just wanted him to understand why she had to go.

"Thanks, we'll see you in a while" he hung up and turned to her, "Come on" he gently helped her stand up "you need to pack, everything you'll need for a while. I'll help Ollie".

"No Jasper, I can't your family have no need to be in danger, I just needed you to know why we need to go, that it isn't you, I don't want to be the cause of anyone else being hurt".

His gaze bore into her as the last words fled her form, he seemed to understand the significance of those words, "It'll be fine just come to my parents we can talk there and be safe, then we can figure out what to do".

Jasper darted out of the room while she stood still the fear and panic paralysing her, "Alice" he called walking back into the kitchen "It'll be OK I promise you" he quickly kissed her, galvanizing her into action.

They pulled up to the large house just as twilight swept over the land, "Come on Ollie, my mom and dad can't wait to see you and Violet's here as well" said Jasper helping Ollie out of the car and grabbing the bags quickly running up the steps to the front door.

She watched as Esme open the door all smiles and hugs, Ollie ran inside laughing before Jasper was back at her side opening the door and pulling her out of the car.

"Alice, oh sweetheart" said Esme as she saw her, she was enveloped in a gentle hug as she stepped into the house, the warm feeling trying to push back the numbness she felt.

"Come on in, Carlisle and Rosalie are upstairs we can talk better there and the children are playing in Rosalie's old room so they won't disturb us" said Esme as she steered her to the stairs.

She nodded mutely and let herself be led up to the kitchen, two faces turning to see her walk in.

She sat down slowly, trying to formulate the best way to tell these lovely people about her horrible past the reason she needed to move here. She looked around at the faces of the people she had come to trust and now she was going to ruin it.

She breathed deeply letting it all out in a rush "back in college I had an admirer, it was really sweet at first, small notes left at my desk, or near my classes, roses taped to my on campus locker, flowers at my door" she said looking down at her clenched hands. "Emmett didn't like any of it, which I can now understand it was a little creepy. I got them and thought they were sweet and romantic, but they never signed their name to the cards; they only ever said it was from one who truly loved me" she breathed out shakily the memories flooding back.

"A couple of months went by, I made more friends and the notes and flowers kept coming but they never asked to meet up, or told me their name so I sort of forgot about them" she shook her head, unable to meet any of their eyes.

"I started dating a boy named Ben, he was kind and sweet I thought at first that he was my secret admirer but when they still kept coming with the same signed sentence I knew it wasn't him".

"Ben was great, really attentive, and we had a lot in common, and Emmett even got on with him and my friends adored him" she smiled remembering the good times.

"Everything was great for a while, and then the notes starting getting a bit nasty, they were jealous that I was with Ben, even though they never told me who they were" she looked over at Jasper quickly looking away.

"I told campus police and Emmett made me tell the local police to let them know that this thing had taken a nastier turn, the roses that now turned up where all dead and horrible looking I started to feel afraid" she clenched her hands tight trying to stop the shaking that was now inevitable.

"Ben wasn't though; he and Emmett told me they would keep me safe. After we told the authorities everything stopped, the notes, flowers, everything and Emmett and Ben both laughed it all off but I never forgot the feeling that he had over me" she nodded to herself, she could see Rosalie's face, her delicate features marred with worry.

"We made it to our last year still a couple, and he had proposed to me and I had said yes, I had learnt a week before graduation that I was pregnant, I was waiting for the right time to tell Ben, he wouldn't have been angry probably the total opposite but I wanted to wait until after we graduated" she looked up, she could see the hurt look on Jasper's face and she wanted to explain but now was not the time.

"That night we all had a party, a 'this is the your last bit of freedom party', it was a blast, there was music, food and drinks which I stayed away from but everyone was having a wonderful time" she smiled as the memories came of friends eating, dancing and some of them singing off key flooded back and helped to ward off the dark memories that she would have to face very soon.

"I had popped back to my room which was down the hall to grab my cardigan as it had gotten slightly cold and I wanted to take a walk with Ben to tell him our news, I had just walked into my bedroom when I saw a note and a dead rose lying on my pillow" she looked down, remembering the fear that had gripped her then

"I remember just staring at it, I picked it up slowly, and read the message, he was so angry, that I hadn't noticed him, that I was still with Ben and that we were getting married"

"I ran back to the party, my heart was pounding with fear, I burst through the room to find the part still going strong, I started searching around for Ben and Emmett apparently I had texted Ben and told him and Emmett to come and meet me out in the quad" she said, her breath quickening with the remembered fear.

"I hurried outside, I was terrified of this feeling that something awful would happen to them, and I made it to the quad just in time to see my admirer kill Ben. I ran forward, I didn't even think about my safety I just had to help him"

"It was as I got closer that I saw Emmett lying on the ground blood pooling behind his head, his fiancée lay next to him, dead and small looking next to his larger frame" she could feel the tears threatening to spill as the images played themselves through her mind.

"I made it to Ben, he must have run because he was away from Emmett and Celia, and I screamed as I saw him, his throat had been slit open and he was barley alive, I could see the light going out of his eyes quickly", she paused chocking on the sob that welled in her throat, tears streaming down her face.

"I forgot about the attacker, or rather I don't think I cared anymore, my fiancé and brother were both dead I really didn't want to be alive"

"He struck me across the head and I fell to my side, the wind knocked out of me with the pain, I opened my eyes to see the face of the person who was doing this, I thought if I was going to die I wanted to know who did it" she said venom lacing her words

"I looked up and into the face of a close friend James Stoke, we had been friends since grade school and I would never have suspected him to have liked me let alone enough to have done this, he had always just been there in our friend group" she whispered

"He sat on my ribs making it so hard to breathe, he was shouting at me, telling me it was all my fault that this had happened and I just wanted to die, and I could see Ben out of the corner of my eye, his body lifeless"

"I shouted back, a stupid thing to do given the situation but I was so angry and scared, I didn't understand how he could do this to me, to our friends, to my Ben" she could see Jasper shifting in his seat and she wanted to stop and explain that it was a lifetime ago but this all needed to come out.

"He smacked me hard then, and kept hitting me, I felt my lip split and a bruise was starting to form on my cheek, he grabbed my throat, his hands clenching around it, I thought I was going to die" she heard Esme gasp but pushed on.

"I didn't see much then, tears where blurring my vision, and my sight was becoming dark, I just remember that suddenly the pressure was gone, I looked over to see Emmett standing over him he had hit him with a rock knocking him out"

"The campus security arrived shortly after that reports of screaming and disturbances, and then the police arrived later, hauling James off to prison and me off to the hospital followed by Emmett" she breathed a sigh, the worst was over

"I was in there for a month, a few fractured ribs from him sitting on me, and nasty bruising around my throat and on my cheek but it was Ollie I was worried about, scared that he had been harmed by the ordeal, but the doctors told me he would be fine"

"I left the hospital, and was thrown in front of the cameras, the trial was being rushed and I spoke as the victim, I buried Ben, and Emmett buried Celia. It was a hard time for both of us, it brought back to many memories of Emmett and I burying our parents years before and I didn't get a minute to really grieve by myself."

"We both moved around for a while. Ollie was finally born, and I couldn't have been happier even if he was a constant reminder of Ben, so then I decided to move here as the five year anniversary was coming up, I couldn't take it, the local news re-hashing the past" she said twisting her fingers together in frustration

"Today I got home and there was a note, addressed to me but it had been hand delivered, it was from James he's escaped and he knows where I am, he knows about you all, and about Jasper and I" she said looking up

"I'm so sorry I don't want anyone to get hurt, I thought we would be safe from him this far away" she let the new tears fall.

**EsPOV**

She couldn't take it anymore, Alice's story cut through her as the young women looked up at them her apology still striking through the air, and she quickly got up and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, it's OK, we'll keep you safe" she whispered stroking the poor girls head "you are staying her until this gets sorted out" her tone spoke of no arguments.

She looked over to her eldest, Jasper; he was just standing there, his face a mask of pain and rage. She could clearly see that he didn't know how to react, how to comfort the women he loved.

"Esme, I couldn't put you in that type of danger. Emmett is coming down but he won't be here until tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know in case something happens, to make sure you protect yourselves, Ollie and I will be fine and I wanted to thank you all for your kindness" said Alice already getting up

"No" said Jasper finally looking over at her, "No please don't Alice" he walked towards her grabbing her shoulders releasing her as he noticed the flinch, and tilted her chin up instead "I need you safe, I need to keep you safe" he whispered

She watched them finally looking at the others in the room, her sweet caring Carlisle looked torn the doctor in him wanted to check her over, but the father in him wanted to kill the person who hurt her, she could see it so clearly written all over his face

She walked over to him letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at her daughter; Rosalie's face was just a mask of pain and upset, she could tell Rosalie so badly wanted to go over to Alice and offer her comfort, but understood the need in Jasper was greater.

**JPOV**

He held her tightly in his arms, needing to be able to feel that she was safe, that she was with him.

He looked to his parents and saw they were both affected by her story and his dear sister looked broken by the tale, unable to move closer to them but needing to comfort the fragile women in his arms. She met his eye the look in them a clear message _keep her safe_ he nodded to her silent request making his own vow he would not let anything happen to her again.

"What do we do now?" he asked to the room at large.

"First Rosalie can you go and check on Violet and Ollie make sure they're OK" asked Carlisle squeezing Esme's shoulder one last time before standing up straight. "Jasper, please show Alice to one of room upstairs, I'll contact the police so they can get patrols and protection out as well as contact Edward and Bella" he nodded quickly and gently led Alice upstairs.

"Alice, your safe here; we'll look after you" he promised, reassuring the shaking women in his arms.

Rosalie quickly squeezed Alice in a hug before she headed off to find the two children; he turned and gently tucked Alice under his arm before walking her down the corridor, showing her the guest room she would be sleeping in.

"Thank you Jasper," said Alice quietly as she slowly took in the room, "I didn't know what to do; I was frightened when I read the letter. It is all coming back".

He moved forward and turned her around, watching the tears well up in her usually bright happy eyes. "Alice, there is no thanks necessary, I want to help no, I need to help, to keep you safe" he gently kissed her needing to express how he felt.

She kissed back, the panic and fear having an outlet at last, the kiss was both passionate and fierce, biting of lips and crashing of teeth; it was so different from the tender kisses of their previous dates. They pulled back heaving for breath as they stared at each other.

"I feel safe with you, Jasper" whispered Alice shutting her eyes and leaning her forehead against his chest.

He walked back downstairs, leaving Alice to unpack and get a hold of her emotions. He could see his father on the phone, no doubt talking to the police.

"Edward and the family will be over shortly" said Esme as she came up to him, her face still held the sadness she had felt. He hugged her tightly "how is she?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I don't know she seems to be in shock. The story finally coming out and she's scared mom, I just want to make it all go away" he replied.

Esme nodded at him "It'll be OK Jasper, nothing will harm them as long as they are with us" she said. He nodded racking a hand through his dishevelled locks.

They both turned to Carlisle as he put the phone down, "the police have said they will send a patrol car out immediately to watch the house, while we are all here and then tomorrow they will start the investigation and man hunt".

"Good" he replied knowing they would all feel safer with the police outside, he clutched his mother's shoulder as she jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Carlisle quickly walked to the door "It's just Edward and the others" he called letting the others relax.

He heard them enter the house, "Off you go Jake, you can play with Violet and Ollie for a while" said Bella before he saw her enter into the living room, Nessie was sleeping in her car seat in Edward's hand.

"What's going on dad?" asked Edward as they all sat down, his eyes darting to each of them, the worry filling the air.

He nodded to his father to tell them a brief version of Alice's story, to inform them of what was happening, he didn't think he could get the words out if it was left to him.

Bella was crying by the end like Esme and Rosalie had been, she was quickly gathered into a hug by Esme, while Edward looked angry just like he had earlier.

He heard the creak of the stairs, and looked up to see Alice standing there, a panicked look on her face, he rushed forward to her "It's just Edward and Bella, dad let them know what they needed" he said trying to reassure her. Alice nodded as she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She walked forward and Jasper could see Bella stand wanting to comfort her friend in her time of need.

"How could you do this?" asked Edward turning to her.

He and Alice stopped in their tracks "sorry" said Alice her voice small.

"You've put our whole family in jeopardy, my wife and children are in danger because we know you" he said anger and fear lacing his words.

"Edward" gasped Esme at the tone of her youngest words.

"No mom, she's put us in danger and no-one cares" he shouted.

He looked down at her, she looked so small in the face of that anger, terror sweeping over her delicate features as he walked forwards, she tried to move backwards, towards a place safer than in front of him, but his own hand kept her where she stood.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I just wanted to let you know, I didn't think he would find us" she replied practically clawing at his hand to get him to let go so she could run. "Please don't" she whispered, tears running fast down her pale cheeks as he kept on coming towards them.

"Edward" he all but growled at his brother from her side, causing Edward to stop and look at him, clearly shocked by the venom in the words.

"Back off, and cool down" he said, standing in front of Alice, he could see Edward take in the scene, Alice's shaking form behind him, his own protective stance.

"Jasper, how can you stand there after what she told you, what happened to her fiancé and her brothers Fiancée? How can any of you not be worried, you put my wife and children in danger and you never bothered to say anything" he questioned angrily.

"Edward" he shouted again

"I never wanted to think about it again" said Alice quietly moving out from behind him to stand before Edward. "Can you even begin to imagine having to sit down with your four year old son and explain to him why his daddy isn't around like other children's, why his Uncle Emmett couldn't come and visit?, because he was just so broken over losing Celia sometimes" she asked. "How hard it was to look him in the eye when I felt it was my fault that they were all dead, that I was the reason that Uncle Emmett couldn't come over because he couldn't stand to look at his sister, the sister that had caused his other half's death" she said not able to look him in the eye.

"Do you think I meant to do this, meant to bring this upon your family? I didn't Edward, I love them all so much and I just couldn't bare to remember, I didn't sleep for a year after it happened, the nightmares were so real I would wake up gasping for breath because his hands on my throat had felt so real" she said.

"I couldn't talk about it, because talking about it would have meant I would have to remember it, and then I would dream about it all over again"

He wanted to hold her tight and never let go; he couldn't even imagine what that had been like, the terror of the actual event and the fear afterwards, the guilt that must have racked her every day.

Edward looked down "Alice I'm sorry, I don't know what it must have been like for you, I am just worried, scared for all of our safety" he said in a rush.

"I am truly sorry Edward" she said again, looking around, a haunted look hiding behind her usually bright green eyes "I just need to go upstairs" she said rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

They all watched her depart, Edward hadn't looked up yet, he knew his brother felt guilty and fearful they all did he just didn't realise the fear would over ride his usually compassionate nature.


	11. Nightmares are just around the corner

They all watched the patrol cruiser pull up and park outside the house, and Alice stood silently next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She shook her head when she saw the cop letting them know that he wasn't James.

It was late by the time they all went to bed, knowing that sleep wouldn't come easy for them, he walked Alice upstairs, watching as she checked on Ollie, who was bunking in with Jake and Violet in an adjoining room to Edward and Bella, the relief he saw on her face that he was safe was palatable.

He slowly walked her down the hall and into her own bedroom, quickly scanning the room for any disturbances and kissing her forehead before he walked to his own room.

**APOV – Dream**

_**The thunder rolled in, rain lashed against the window near her bed, she tried to ignore it but it was so loud.** _

_**A thump in the hall made her jump, she tried to calm her nerves but something about the sound just didn't play right.** _

_**Slowly, she got out of bed and quietly made her way over to the door and opened it, peering into the dark hallway.** _

_**Her only source of light was the lightening striking across the sky, and she saw a shadow cross the other end quickly, her breath caught in her throat, her heart started to pound as she didn't think any of the others would have cause to move like that, sweat broke across her skin.** _

_**Slowly she made her way into the hall being careful not to make a sound, she could hear someone moving about, but the thunder crashing made it difficult to pin point where they were.** _

_**She heard one of the stairs creak and prayed it was someone getting up for a glass of water, so she quickly made her way to Jasper's bedroom needing his reassurance, she pushed the door open feeling her way through the room in the dark "Jasper" she whispered, hoping to wake him up.** _

" _ **Jasper" she whispered again, letting her hand fall onto the bed, and she pulled it away quickly, there was something warm and sticky on her hand, she quickly wiped it on her pyjama's looking around in the poor light for the source.**_

_**Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning with excuses as to what it was, so she didn't have to think about the likely choice.** _

_**They lighting split the sky illuminating the room briefly and dashing Alice's hope with a scream, Jasper's eyes stared wide and unseeing upwards, his throat slit with blood still oozing from the wound.** _

" _ **Hello Alice" came the soft voice from behind and she screamed again.**_

"ALICE" came the shout again, she tried to hit the intruder, and she had to get away from James.

"Alice stop it" said the voice again, lower this time more reassuring. Her eyes snapped open and saw Jasper in front of her, alive and grasping her wrists.

"Jasper" she said, coughing a little at the dryness of her throat. "Oh Jasper" she threw herself into his arms. "I thought, you were dead and James was here, I'm sorry".

She felt Jasper stroking her hair, whispering nonsense in her ear, and she pulled back to look at the faces of his family all scared "I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to wake you all up" her breath still uneven from the fear still running through her veins. "I haven't had a dream about it or him for so long, it scared me" she whispered.

"Its fine Alice" said Esme coming forward "It must have been so frightening, but you're safe now".

She nodded looking down at her hands, where Jasper was tightly holding onto them, she wanted to ask them to stay, and to help reassure her but the words wouldn't leave her throat. "I'll stay with you, Alice" said Rosalie, walking forward smiling slightly at her.

She smiled gratefully at the blonde women; she sat back a little, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Jasper kissed her lightly on the head before following the others out and heading back to his room.

She looked to Rosalie who quietly crawled into the large bed with her and slowly fell asleep again, _hopefully without any dreams_ she thought as sleep over took her.

Morning came too quickly for her the next day; she woke up late, her heart pounding when she found the other side empty of Rosalie. She quickly rushed to her feet throwing on her gown and made it downstairs, she could see Rosalie clearly in the kitchen and she gave a sigh of relief.

Rosalie saw her trying to make it upstairs without the other noticing her, "Alice are you OK?" she asked clearly worried.

"Uh yeah," she said trying to get upstairs "You weren't there when I woke up and I couldn't find Ollie, I was worried", she snuck up another couple of steps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it, mom got the kids up and is in the kitchen making pancakes this morning with them" said Rosalie.

"No" she said "there's no need to be sorry I was just a little worried, but we're all fine, nothing to worry about".

She headed back to her room, quickly washing up and dressing, and she heard her phone ringing from her purse and she quickly picked it up, she smiled when she saw the name 'Emmett' flashing up.

"Emmett" she said relief evident in her voice.

"Hey Alice" he said also sounded relieved "Where are you?"

"At the Cullen's, I can give you directions".

"I am glad you took my advice" he replied, she quickly rattled off the address to him, listening closely as he read it back and confirmed it was right. "OK, I am not to far from there. I had started to head towards yours; I'll see you in about twenty minutes".

"OK" she said "and Emmett thank you".

"No thanks necessary, you're my baby sister I would do anything for you" he replied before hanging up.

She put her phone in her pocket and decided it was time to face the others.

**JPOV**

He slowly walked into the dining room, seeing everyone but Alice, already seated and almost silent, they looked tiered and he felt guilty for that, for bringing this upon them but he didn't have a choice.

He sat down next to Rosalie, still a little angry at Edward from the previous evening; he could tell that Bella was more than upset with how Edward had reacted, than he probably was and he had to admit if it where reversed he possibly wouldn't have shouted at Alice but still felt the terror like they all did.

He didn't say anything, just ate the breakfast in front of him, hoping that today would be better, that he would be able to keep her safe.

An hour passed before he heard the tell tale creak of the stairs, he looked up sharply for an instant worried that it was James, he saw it was Alice dressed in her robe, clearly worried but looking for Rosalie.

He looked back at his plate, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Morning" came Alice's tired voice from the doorway; he stood up quickly pulling out the chair next to him, before he quickly got her some breakfast.

Alice noticed Esme serving the food, and quickly glanced around for Ollie "Where's Ollie?" she asked trying not to sound panicked.

"The children are up in Carlisle's study playing with some of his old doctor's equipment, they've had breakfast and they are fine" replied Esme taking a seat at the other end of the table.

Alice nodded and quietly began to eat slowly.

The phone ringing caused her to jump from her seat, eyes wide in fear, "shh Alice, it's OK just the phone" he said helping her sit back down and stroking her head trying to calm her.

He nodded to Edward, asking him to pick up the phone; Edward listened intently to the other end.

"Officer Carter, says he is detaining someone at the top of the drive, large man, dark curly hair about 6'2" said Edward looking at them.

"It's Emmett" said Alice getting up and heading over to Edward, taking the phone she spoke low to the officer letting him know that the person was OK to enter the house.

He watched her go wait by the door and the look of relief when Emmett walked up the steps, a stern look on his face. He quickly picked her up and hugged her tight, whispering something he couldn't and didn't want to hear.

His heart clenched a little as she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and buried her head in his massive shoulder, small sobs shaking her frame, and he wanted to be the one to help her, to be her shoulder to cry on. He shook his head of such thoughts; she needed them all right now, and he slowly walked over to them, shaking Emmett's hand as they stood on either side of the crying women.

Alice regained her composure, letting Emmett put her down, "Alice, I know Ollie was looking for you a little while ago" he said, watching as she smiled in thanks before heading upstairs, able to escape the nightmare she was in for a little while with the children.

"How is she?" asked Emmett once she was out of sight.

"Not good" he sighed "she had a nightmare last night, a pretty bad one from the sound of her screaming, and she said she saw me dead. She was so freaked out that Rosalie had to sleep with her" he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to keep her safe, how the hell did the bastard get out?" he asked anger colouring his words.

Emmett looked at him, taking a seat while the others disappeared around the house, "I don't know, the wardens said they will look into it, but they don't want to cop to fact they let him escape so we probably won't know" he replied. "Did she tell you the full story?" he asked looking down at his clenched hands

"Yes, well as much as we needed to know, I'm not sure if there is any more, and to be honest I don't think I can talk about it" he said.

Emmett nodded "He took me by surprise, I mean I didn't go down easy and I got him in the end, but I should have killed him though" he said.

"I know" he felt the same way. "She told us how she thought you hated her, blamed her for their deaths" he said quietly needing to know this detail, he needed to protect Alice even if it was from her brother's previous hatred.

Emmett let out a deep breath his eyes wide "No" he said "I never hated her, never blamed her I couldn't". "How can she think that?" he asked standing up "I felt guilty myself, I was supposed to protect her and them, and I couldn't. They died and Alice, god I thought he had killed her" he chocked out voice gruff with emotion.

"I think you should talk to her, when this is all said and done, when that bastard is back behind bars or buried in the ground. You need to tell her" he said, meeting the larger man's gaze.

Emmett nodded, heading off to the back window, _probably wants space to deal with it_ he thought.

The rest of the day passed slowly and awkwardly, a couple of officers turned up in the afternoon, to take statements and the letter, they said they would double up the guard on the house, and keep some guys around Alice's home in case he turned up there. They also advised them not go out alone at any point and they should take time off of work until they had caught him.

He watched his mother and father walk the officers and detective out, while he wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders.

She fell asleep an hour later, while they where watching mindless TV, his mother had contacted the school to let them know there was a family emergency, his father had done the same, Alice didn't need to call anyone she owned the shop, but she would need to put a note on the door at the shop Emmett had told her not to worry about it until after the weekend.

He felt her begin to shake in his arms, the small groan alerting him that something was wrong, "Alice" he called softly, she stirred a little but didn't wake up fully "Alice" he called again.

She woke with a jolt, her eyes wide in fear "Jasper" she said looking around, it was just them in the living room and for that he was grateful.

"I'm sorry I can't stop seeing it happen, can't stop seeing him killing you" she sobbed "I don't want to lose you".

"You won't lose me" he said kissing the top of her head, stroking her hand gently "I'm not going anywhere without you I promise".

Alice nodded before gently settling her head against his chest, he could feel the hot tears silently fall onto his shirt but he didn't acknowledge them, he just let her cry until there was nothing left and pressed a kiss against her head again, listening as her breath evened out and deepened. He could only hope she found a little rest before the nightmares began again.

He felt as if the weekend past in a blur of tension and fear, everyone felt stifled inside the house, they we're constantly on edge and high alert, the stress of it all wearing on everyone and becoming more visible on their features as the hours marched on.

"Jasper" said Alice, walking into the study where he was reading "I need to collect more clothes for me and Ollie, I didn't realise I would be staying in town for more than a couple of days, I thought we would be running and I thought I would be able to pick things on the way" she looked down as the plan she had made came to light.

He closed the book and placed it on the desk in front of him, standing slowly trying to organise his thoughts. If he hadn't have visited her that night she would be in the wind and he might never have found her again. "OK I'll get Emmett and we can go back to yours, I'll make sure an officer is there as well, the others can stay here" he said.

"Thanks" he watched her walk out of the room, no cheerful bounce or grace in her step, the haunted look never really leaving her eyes; he just wanted his Alice back and this horrible nightmare over.

"I just need to grab some stuff from my room, and Emmett can you grab Ollie's things as well as some toys I know he is missing them" said Alice walking into the hallway, stopping as she looked around.

"Its safe" he took her hand "the police have been watching the house since Saturday; no-one has been here".

**APOV**

She nodded and strode off to the bedroom, hoping that Emmett and Jasper didn't notice the shake to her voice and step.

Grabbing one of her suitcases, she opened her wardrobe, when nothing jumped out at she sighed in relief, a little laugh escaping her, Jasper was right, there wasn't anything to be scared off she was safe.

She placed new jeans and tops into the case along with her sketch pad and pencils as she might as well get work done; it would help take her mind off the nightmare that was slowly closing in on her.

She zipped the suitcase shut, looking out of the doorway, and she could see Jasper standing just outside, _ever the gentleman_ she thought.

She caught sight of a piece of paper just under her pillow; she picked it up with shaking fingers, and opened it.

_Dearest Alice,_

_Why have you flown away, I wanted to lay with you this evening._

_Do you remember our night under the full moon and stars so bright, you looked so lovely laid out beneath me._

_Was it the one with the golden hair, did he kidnap you from your tower? He shall be the first to feel my anger._

_From one that truly loves you_

She whimpered low in her throat, her eyes trying to scan the room her head running with crazy ideas.

She felt a strong hand on her arm, she instinctively tried to pull away scared that it was him.

"Alice it's me" said the soft voice of her protector, she went rigid before relaxing slightly at the feel of his hand on her.

She passed the note to him quickly, feeling the tears of fear beginning to pool in her eyes "he, was here, in my bedroom" she whispered clamping her mouth shut as her body began to shake.

"Emmett" called Jasper, the hand the note was in shook slightly next to her; in rage or fear she wasn't sure.

She heard her brother walk in, she couldn't move from the position she was in, fear kept her bolted to the floor, looking out the window.

"How the hell?" asked her brother, anger lacing his words, but she could hear the slight fear it brought with it, the reality sinking in slowly that if Jasper hadn't made her leave then and there she may never have left her house again.

"I don't know" replied Jasper, "Alice get your things quickly, we need to get out of here, the sooner the better" he said, brushing a kiss into her hair.

Just like that, she came alive, her body pushing the quaking fear back, she pulled out everything and stuffed it into her bag quickly, locking away the thoughts that where clawing at her to stop fighting this it was inevitable, walking swiftly back to Ollie's room, she helped Emmett pack up his things before they were walking outside the house, the sunshine warming her a little making the icy hand release her heart slowly.

Jasper put her in the passenger seat of his car as he wanted to talk with the officers on duty, and show them the note, she only watched numb again like she hadn't been since she pulled up at his parent's house.


	12. Plans and Anchors

**JPOV**

The drive back to his parent's home was silent, all of them were lost in their own thoughts, and he kept glancing at Alice out of the corner of his eye. She was looking out of the window, she looked lost

His eyes met Emmett's in the rear-view mirror, and they looked pained and worried, his jaw set sending the message crystal clear they needed to be strong for Alice. He nodded silently and drove in the steady silence.

Emmett took her upstairs with the bags once they arrived; the message about the note had already been given to the police officers stationed outside the house, and he dragged himself into the living room trying not to follow them with his eyes.

"What happened?" asked his father as soon as Alice was out of ear shot.

"There was a note on her pillow when we got to the house" he replied, "the police think he must had gotten in on Friday night before we alerted them to the problem, and he was expecting Alice to be home and.. and" he broke off, unable to put the horrible thoughts he had into words.

He watched his fathers usually compassionate expression change into one of controlled anger as the thoughts swirled to him, and he looked down blinking furiously at the tears that had sprung up. He looked up in alarm as his father for the first time in five years hugged him tight, held him while he broke down.

"Dad, I don't want to lose her" he whispered through the tears.

"I know Jasper, and you won't we'll keep her safe, but you need to be strong for yourself and for Alice" said Carlisle, stroking his dishevelled hair.

He clung to his father, while he broke hard, nodding into the sodden shoulder, they stood there for what felt like eons before he pulled back, wiping at the last few tears and composing himself.

"I'm proud of you" said Carlisle "now go and get the others from upstairs. Your mothers made dinner and I think we need a couple of hours escape before we continue" he gave him a gentle push in the direction of the stairs; a sad smile on his usually calm face.

He nodded and walked upstairs, calling the others as he went, _an escape from this nightmare would be nice about now_ he thought.

Wednesday dawned with heavy rain clouds casting an eerie light across the town, the thunder could be heard rolling across the hills, every boom causing Alice to flinch and jump.

He tried to soothe her but she was tense, the fear of him coming out of nowhere was taking its toll on her, "I need to put up a sign up in the shop at some point" said Alice not turning from the window, watching as the rain finally burst forth.

"In a day or two Alice" he said as he really didn't want to take her away from this house, feeling it was safer for her here with them surrounding her.

She just nodded at him, and went back to her faithful watching.

The close quarters where starting to take it's toll on all of the family, and he noticed that they would start snapping at each other more and then apologise a moment later. He knew it was because they all felt frustrated and scared, and he could only be thankful the kids hadn't really started, but were still curious as to why they weren't going to school or even back to their own homes.

Esme had fielded their questions with subtle misdirection, deciding that she could teach them most things from home, which helped to alleviate some stress on her.

He heard the phone ringing and rushed to get it, hoping that good news was just a step away "Hello" he said into the receiver.

"This is Police Officer Greene, I need to speak with a Mr. Jasper Cullen" said the voice over the line.

"This is Jasper Cullen" he replied, noticing Emmett picking up the other receiver listening in hoping that if it was James he would recognise the voice.

"Mr. Cullen, we have had a report of a break in at your residence and we need you to come over and survey the scene to let us know if anything is missing that could help the suspect track you down or reach you in any other way" said the officer.

Emmett was looking at him something akin to horror on his face he nodded, indicating that it sounded like James.

"Thank you Officer Greene, I will need to make some arrangements with my family, I will come over as soon as possible" he replied hanging up.

He quickly dialled the number for the Police Station, "May I speak with Chief Wren please?" he asked the dispatch operator.

"Chief Wren" he asked as soon as the call was connected, "This is Jasper Cullen, you have a guard watch on my family, I have just received a call from an Officer Greene, informing me that you had a call about an apparent break in at my home".

He looked over to Emmett who still had the phone to his ear, "I see, Emmett Brandon Alice's brother listened into the call and he believes the voice belongs to James Stoke the man that is the cause of all this".

"You do have an Officer Greene?" he asked a little surprised "I assure you Mr. Brandon is quite convinced that this is James. I would ask you to send a squad car".

"Yes thank you chief" he replaced the receiver in its cradle, "You heard it all" he said turning to Emmett.

"I fear that Officer Greene is more than likely dead" he said watching Emmett nod and sigh.

"He was trying to lead you out there, kill you off now and then steal Alice when she came looking and probably kill her" said Emmett.

"But what about you?" he asked, knowing that Emmett would give his life for his sister.

"Probably thought you would ask me to go with you like Ben did" said Emmett his voice barely a whisper before he walked away to a quieter part of the house.

He let him go, as he knew what the loss was like for Alice, but Emmett he had lost a friend and his Fiancée all on the same night and had been so close to losing his sister. He stared after him, wishing he could give him some words that would help heal the deep hurt.

He slowly wandered the house; dinner had been a mostly silent affair after the news of James' trying to lure him out and the death of Officer Greene, and it looked like James had been in his house when Greene had investigated some of his noises.

A stilted fearful air settled over the house the following days since James had tried to lure him out of the protective zone, it seemed like anything hope that had been clawed back was gone once again, Rosalie had taken to sitting with him a lot of the time whether in reassurance that he was still there or to protect him, he wasn't sure but was grateful either way. Alice was the opposite unable to sit to close to him or stay with the family for long periods.

Sighing, he got up and headed upstairs heading for her room at the end of the hallway, wanting to find Alice to reassure himself that she was still safe if not OK, he found her holed up in her bedroom, her sketchpad resting on her knees and her hand movements frantic.

He sat down on the other side of the bed, careful not to jar her at all, and he looked at the drawing that was taking shape in front of her.

The dress was beautiful, elegant lines, drawn expertly, the flow of the full skirt drawing the viewers eye, he glanced down at the red pencils lying next to her the colours would look lovely on the full image.

"Will this be a new piece in the collection?" he asked causing, her to jump, and she looked up at him with wide eyes she obviously hadn't heard him come in.

"Uh, no" she said looking down at the drawing "it's a one off piece for Rosalie" she said, picking up the pencil she had dropped and began to shape the female model in the picture, the details becoming his sister.

"It's lovely Alice" he said, unable to pull his gaze away from the sweeping lines she was creating.

"I wanted to make her one for a long time, the dress I gave her in the shop was almost perfect but not quite, and this one is perfect just for her" she said. He nodded "I needed to do something". She set the pencil down "I can't just sit around and think about it all the time".

"I understand Alice, I'm just glad your not going crazy with everything. I wanted to check that you were well not OK, but…" he didn't know what he was checking anymore, of course she wasn't OK none of them where.

"I know what you mean" she said, taking his hand in her smaller one "I don't know, I feel numb right now I guess the constant state of fear and panic, I just can't keep it up".

"He tried to get you, he would have killed you" she said her breathe hitching, he understood it all her shying away she didn't want to get to close to put him in more danger or to hurt his family anymore than the damage that had already been done.

He pulled her against him, holding her to his chest "but he didn't, and he won't".

Alice only nodded, burying her head further into his chest. He felt her body shake as she let out the fear, through her tears wetting the front; he held her tighter and brushed soft kisses into her inky black hair. Soon he heard her breathe deepen into a sleeping state, and he let it lull him into his own hopefully dreamless sleep.

**APOV**

She woke slowly, noticing it was still raining outside, and she had slept the whole night. She tried to snuggle deeper into her pillow, wanting to sleep until this was all over, but her pillow shifted beneath her causing her to freeze before the memories of last night came back. She opened one eye at a time, blushing faintly as she saw Jasper above her, still asleep, and his arm tight around her shoulder and his hair all over the place.

She slipped from the bed, trying not to wake him and headed down stair. She stopped as she heard Carlisle on the phone. "I understand he was a good officer, but I am not sure what you want us to do… of course I understand the implications of him having our phone number" he said into the receiver. "What do you suppose we do, could you honestly move all of us to a safe location, and for how long? You haven't been able to capture him yet I don't see how moving any of us across the state would help" he said raising his voice a little.

She slowly sunk to the bottom step, guilt flooding her veins. She had never meant to bring this onto them.

"NO! I will not allow you to take Alice, Oliver and Emmett from here" he said trying to contain the anger. "She is part of our family; she will be safe, and we will see to it, I just think we need more surveillance" his voice dropping once again

She quickly got up not wanting to be caught eaves dropping, although her heart had thumped when he had called her family.

"Thank you chief, please call me if you need anything else" he said hanging up and walking into his office missing her near the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowel of fruit moved into the living room seeing Ollie reading one of the books Esme had leant him to try and stave off the children's boredom. She sat down next to him pulling him tight against her and slowly stroked his hair needing to connect with him and reassure herself that he was safe, he went back to his reading and she stared out of the large glass window, watching the rain fall down.

She felt so suffocated in the house, and she knew the others felt the same way too. It was her fault, Edward had barely said two words to her since the night he had shouted at her and Bella just looked tiered. She felt awful that she was putting them through this but she didn't know what to do.

The other children came downstairs, looking tiered and bored, and she felt bad for that as well. They were missing the social aspect of school, and staying over at friends houses, or the simple act of sleeping in their own beds. She let Ollie go over to his friends and curled her self tighter into the chair sinking down and watching the world pass by.

**JPOV**

He woke suddenly, his heart pounding from the dream he had been caught in, and he patted the bed next to him, remembering that he had fallen asleep with Alice curled up next to him. His hand felt the empty bed and he sat bolt upright "ALICE" he shouted out.

His head shot up as the door was flung open by his brother, worry written on his face "What's wrong Jasper?" he asked

He slowly shook his head he was over reacting. He took a deep breath "Sorry" he said "I fell asleep with Alice last night and she wasn't here when I woke up; I panicked" he replied.

Edward sighed and he nodded before he closed the door behind him and came to sit at the end of the bed. He gave his brother a curious gaze.

"Is it worth all this Jasper?" he asked quietly "all this fear, terror and safety of our family for this small women and her son?" he asked.

He was taken aback by Edward's blunt question "Yes" he said firmly "I don't know how to convey it better Edward, would you leave Bella to this on her own, would you not stay with her, protect her?" he knew the answer but he needed Edward to remember it as well.

"She's my wife Jasper, I would die for her" Edward snapped, raking his hands through his hair, a trait that he shared that they had inherited from their father

"Would you not have died for her before she was your wife? When she was just Bella Swan, a normal girl that caught your eye" he closed his eyes, he didn't want to push Edward but he needed him to understand.

"I know what you are saying and yes I would a thousand times over, I'm scared for you, for my family, for everyone" Edward replied truthfully.

He grabbed Edward, pulling him into a one-armed hug, ignoring the snorting noise "I'm scared too, I truly am, as I don't want to die any more than I want any of you to but I can't just back out now"

"You're an idiot" replied Edward but he noticed how he didn't pull away from the hug.

Alice was curled up in the chair near the window when he came downstairs, staring out into the forest that surrounded his child-hood home. She was just watching it all go by, and he wanted to shake her, make her feel something, make her fight.

"Jasper, I want to go out to the shop, I need to put a note up god knows what people think is happening" she said un-curling herself.

He sighed he knew this was coming and he could feel the argument ready to strike forth over it.

"Alice, I don't think we can" he said trying to tamper down the feeling of icy fear at the thought of her outside.

**APOV**

"Jasper, I need to, and I need to get out of here just for a little while, I am sure your family want to get away for a little while as well" she said, looking at the tired faces visible to her.

"It's been weeks since his note to me, and I know your worried and so am I, but we won't be alone. The police will be outside the shop and you and Emmett can be there; I just have to breathe outside for a while" she said, she wanted it over and she hoped he was to starved of her presence to think about the easy access she was putting herself in.

Jasper looked to his family members "I think it would be a good idea" said Carlisle, he sighed, raking a hand through his hair "OK, go and get ready, I'll contact the police and let them know we will be leaving in a little while".

**JPOV**

Alice got up with a small nod and Emmett quickly grabbed his shoes, while he looked at his family. "Don't worry Jasper Edward and I are still here, and the police are just outside" said Carlisle reassuring him.

"I'll go with you guys" said Rosalie getting up from the sofa a look of worry on her face, he just nodded and went to phone the chief.

They walked through the shop, the bell tinkling above the door the only sound "I'll just grab some items from the back" called Alice as she walked through the door, he made to follow her but was cut off by her look "I'm just in the back".

He nodded but wasn't really happy about her going off, and Rosalie quickly went to the register checking the contents and items near the desk. He could see her mind ticking over everything checking them against her mental lists.

The shot rang out loud and frightening, causing them to jump.


	13. All Nightmares come to an end

He rushed through the store, heading quickly into the storage section, and he saw a blonde man standing over Alice's tiny body _James_ his thoughts snarled.

He growled at the intruder, rushing at him before he even thought about moving, and their bodies hit the floor. He heard a satisfying crunch coming from James' body.

He punched James hard in the face, watching with a sick fascination as blood began to pour from the hopefully broken nose.He missed the fist flying at his own face, realising to late as it connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards, but he recovered quickly, grabbing James again, he couldn't let him get away. He had to pay for what he had done. He felt arms pulling him off, and he tried to fight them. He felt the need to hurt and kill the evil in front of him.

"JASPER LET GO" shouted the voice of the person pulling him away, and he recognized it as Emmett. "Jasper, Officer Parker's got him, let go, Alice needs you" Emmett said again _Alice_ the name rang through his being, and he went limp in the strong arms, letting the police pull James away from him in a firm hold.

"Alice" he said turning around to where she had been lying. Rosalie was bent over her still form. He scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over in his rush to get to her side "Alice" he said again grabbing her hand in his, and he truly noticed how much smaller than him she was.

"Alice darlin', you have to wake up now" he whispered his face close to her ear "We've got him; he will never hurt you again".

"Rosalie when does the ambulance get here" shouted Emmett from behind them, giving the slumped body of James a kick as he passed.

"They said ten minutes; there's been an accident on the roads" she moved closer to them "Is she going to be OK?" she asked worry in her voice _._

He looked up at her shaking his head, he didn't know, he looked back down at her still form, her eyes shut and breathing low _nooooo!_ His mind screamed _it can't end like this I haven't told her I love her_.

"Emmett, give me your belt, and grab some of the cotton skirts" said Rosalie, he saw Emmett standing still confusion etched across his face, at his confused look she stopped "I need to stop the bleeding I think I can make a bandage and tourniquet out of your belt".

He glanced up at his sister, her face set with concentration and he hadn't ever been so glad that she had paid attention when their father had taught them first aid for all situations. Emmett came back quickly, handing her the skirts and pulled off his belt quickly handing it over.

He squeezed Alice's hand tightly "come on darlin', you can't leave me like this" he pleaded with her; he could see Rosalie wadding up the skirts and getting Emmett to hold them tight against Alice's stomach. He just whispered words of love and promises as she cried out in pain; he kissed her forehead and told her to hold on as Rosalie tied the belt around her tightly.

He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that where pouring from his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away as they continued to fall. He could hear sirens now getting closer, and he breathed a little easier. They would help; she would be fine.

He lent closer "helps almost here pixie" he said, finally saying the nickname he had, had for her since he saw her out loud "so you have to hang on a little bit longer, I can't do any of this without you because I love you Alice" he whispered his tears falling into her hair.

They all jumped slightly as they heard the door in the main shop burst open and voices begin to shout.

"Where back here" called Rosalie running out to grab the paramedics _._

A chocking cough brought his attention back down to Alice, seeing her eyes flutter open "Jazz" she sighed softly, her face screwed up in pain.

"Shh, helps arrived and we have James. You just have to hold on for a little while longer; we will get you to the hospital soon"

She nodded, a little bit gasping as she tried to move her body "I love you too Jazz" she whispered, groaning as she shifted again at the pain flaring from the bullet wound.

"Sir you need to step back so we can help her" said one of the paramedics, and he felt himself being pulled back, letting Alice's hand fall from his own. He looked to see who was holding him surprised to see his sister behind him. He turned to her and hugged her close.

Everything past in a blur as they lifted Alice out of the stock room and into the ambulance, the police dragging a still unconscious James into the police car.

They made their own way to the hospital, to sit in the small room, waiting for any news on her condition.

He looked up suddenly remembering Emmett, Alice's brother who would be hurting just like him he could see the larger man sitting on the other couch, his face a bland mask not revealing the pain that he knew lay just beneath the surface as he could see the tear tracks on his stony face.

He saw Rosalie sitting with him, one of her delicate pale hands clutched within his own, giving comfort the only way she knew how, through contact to a man who so needed it. He looked down at his own hands, noting the blood on his fingers where he had clutched Alice's hand so tightly.

Hours had past with little word from the surgical team. Bella had shown up at some point with a worried and quiet Ollie who ran straight towards Emmett, seeking protection from the scary world he had been pushed into.

Violet was also subdued and sat with his mother quietly, knowing that her daddy needed space.

"Mr Brandon" called a doctor as he entered the room, and all heads looked up, causing the doctor to stumble over his next words.

"How is she doc?" asked Emmett his voice hoarse as he stood up, worry pouring off him.

"We were able to remove the bullet. She has stabilized and is now in intensive care. She had sever internal bleeding which we managed to stop and will be monitoring her progress over the next several days for any signs that an infection has spread." They all nodded, only half of the words making sense but he knew later his father or Edward would explain it again.

"She won't be awake for another couple of hours but she can have a few visitors" he said nodding to them, and Carlisle walked him out of the room, no doubt wanting to hear the full story of the operation and after care.

Emmett walked back over to where Ollie was now sitting on Rosalie's lap, "Come on little man, we can go and see your mom for a little bit" he said helping him down and holding his hand.

"You too Jasper" said Emmett stopping as they got to the door, looking over at him. He looked up suddenly at him, he nodded quickly and stood up, and his mother gave him a tight smile before he was following them down to Alice's room.

They approached the white room, and he could see her through the window. She looked so tiny and ill laying against the white sheets and pillow, with machines beeping at intermittent intervals.

They stepped through the door, Emmett slowly guiding Ollie to her side and gently picking him up to show him that Mommy was just sleeping.

"See like I said" said Emmett, and he could tell he was trying to hold back the tears.

Ollie nodded taking it all in, and he slowly lent forward to give her a kiss on her cheek, and gently whispered something to her before Emmett placed him back on the ground _._

The clicking of heels on the floor caught his attention, and he turned to see Rosalie standing by the window. She opened the door slightly. "I thought I would come pick up Ollie so you boys could be alone" she said smiling lightly "We can get some juice and a sandwich" she said turning to the young boy who looked at him for approval. He nodded his head and watched as Rosalie took his little hand, walking him back to the others, while he and Emmett were left as faithful watchers.

They both took a seat on either side of her still form; he slowly reached for her hand, needing the contact to reassure himself that she was real.

"I wish I had protected her better, paid more attention to our friends" said Emmett suddenly, breaking the oppressive silence.

He looked up at the larger man, pulled from his own thoughts. "Do you think that would have helped?" he asked.

"Probably not" Emmett replied. "I just can't help but think I should have seen something" he said.

He nodded "I wish I had gone with her into the stock room, or met her years earlier" letting Emmett know he wasn't alone in feeling this guilt.

"Your good for her, anyone can see it", he blinked slowly, taken aback by the comment.

"Well she's good for me to, after Violet's mother Maria left I thought I would never find anyone else that I would love but then Alice danced right into my life and I fell for her hard" a genuine smile appearing as he looked down at her.

"It's good to know, and she feels the same way, she will never be happier than she is with you" said Emmett, gently holding her other hand.

They both lapsed into silence then, lost in their thoughts and wishes of what if's, the hours passed with other family members appearing, wanting to see her, check on her and reassure themselves.

He was dozing in the chair when he felt the hand he was holding twitch slightly, and he opened his eyes quickly "Emmett" he said waking up the other man

"What?" asked Emmett jerking awake, and he looked down to see Alice's eyes open slowly.

"Alice" Emmett sighed, a grin spreading across his features "You had us worried there for a little bit" he leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly.

Alice smiled weakly "sorry" she whispered.

He couldn't say anything, not with the large lump in his throat that wouldn't go away no matter how much he swallowed.

Alice turned to him her eyes lighting up as she saw him "Jazz" she called softly.

"Alice" he sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks as he buried his head in the pillow near her shoulder and gripped her hand "I thought I lost you" he choked out.

"Oh Jasper" she said softly, causing him to look up at her; he was startled to find that Emmett had left them alone, he hadn't heard him leave.

"Please don't do that ever again, I can't lose you" he softly kissed her lips being gentle of the bruise that was blooming on her face.

She slowly kissed him back. He gently pulled back from her "Marry me?" he asked

"What?" she asked, trying to sit up and wincing as her stitches pulled, he quickly placed a hand on her shoulder getting her to lay still.

"Marry me Alice?" he asked again, smiling now at the confusion in those beautiful green eyes he had fallen in love with

"Jasper, no, we can't, you're just in shock" she choked out, tears filling her eyes.

"Alice shut up, I love you, you do remember me telling you that at the shop, and I never want to be without you, so please Alice Brandon, will you marry me?" he asked one last time. He watched as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock and confusion, but he could see the acceptance and love growing.

"Yes" she whispered hoarsely "of course I'll marry you".

He lent down and kissed her, happiness flooding him as well as the relief that she was here and she was his.

"They have him right?" she asked, looking at him, slight worry lingering at the back of her eyes.

"Yes, they have him he won't ever get you again" he said "I wish I had gone with you to the storage room" he whispered.

"Jazz, he would have killed you; he only missed because I tripped, so don't blame yourself, I'm just glad it's over" she said smiling warmly up at him.

He sighed "Me too" he kissed her again, and gently stroked her hand and watched as she slowly fell asleep once more.


	14. Epilogue

**1 Year Later**

**EsPOV**

"Oh Alice" she whispered as she looked at her "You look beautiful", Alice turned to the mirror and looked at herself once again.

She took it all in the white dress looked full and rich against her pale skin, the simple beading at the neck of the bodice giving it an ethereal look, the sapphire blue sash, looked stunning braided through the waistline, leading into the full skirt which gently brushed the floor.

She turned to the new comers, smiling as Rosalie and Bella both stopped to stare at the women before the mirror "Alice you look beautiful" said Bella walking over and gently smoothing the skirt smiling at her soon to be sister-in-law.

She watched Rosalie, the slight envy behind her daughters eyes flare before it was suppressed, she was so proud of her little girl in that moment, watching her walk over to stand on the other side of Alice, their sky blue bridesmaid dresses suiting them wonderfully.

"Alice" came a voice, followed by a tentative knock, and Rosalie quickly walked to the door and opened it revealing Emmett his tux looking smart with a silver waistcoat and she had to admit he looked very dapper, and by his look he thought Rosalie looked radiant. She felt a small smile tug at her lips. Her daughter may not have to wait to long for a proposal.

"It's time" said Emmett, pulling his gaze away from Rosalie, and she looked back to Alice, the slight sadness that lingered in her eyes. She should have had this years ago.

Before Alice could move, she quickly hugged her, feeling for the girl on the day that should be her happiest. "They wouldn't want you to be upset on your wedding day" she whispered, carefully pulling back, noting the look of surprise.

She hurried Bella and Rosalie out of the room and quickly got intp Carlisle's waiting car, watching the Rolls Royce behind them for their newest daughters signal.

**JPOV**

"Jasper, calm down, everything is running on time" said Edward watching him closely. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"I know, but I'm nervous. What if the cars break down or there's an accident or she changes her mind" he whispered, horror striking him at that last thought.

Edward laughed, stifling it as he glared at his brother "Emmett's a trained mechanic. He can fix anything that may happen to the cars. Dad is driving one of them and Rosalie the other, so there won't be an accident" he said, smiling slightly "And she won't change her mind".

"How do you know?" he asked truly worried now.

"Jasper, she loves you, anyone can tell that in the way she looks at you. She won't change her mind, now or ever" his voice sincere.

He breathed a little easier "sorry, I know I am being a nightmare".

Edward laughed again, "I can't imagine that you are being any worse than I was on my wedding day".

"Mr. Cullen?" asked one of the alter boys walking up to them.

"Yes"

"It's almost time to begin" replied the boy hurrying back into the church.

He looked over at Edward who was now smiling, his breath coming out shaky "Come on big brother, lets get you ready" leading him back into the church.

He could hear the cars pulling up, and he quickly looked down at himself, smoothing the sapphire blue waistcoat against his chest, and just as quickly checking Edward's.

He saw his father walk in, a grin on his face, tears in his mothers' eyes from joy. He watched as his little girl practically glided down the aisle, small petals falling from her gloved hands as she walked towards him, he couldn't help but smile at the grin spread across her face.

His heard turned back toward the doors as Ollie made his way down the aisle, midnight blue pillow clutched protectively in his young hands the sun glinting of the precious objects, he smiled as Rosalie and Bella walked down the aisle both looking radiant in their dressed, he turned to Father McKenna, breathing deeply, preparing himself.

The shuffle of feet caught his attention once again as everyone stood up, the music started to stir, and he heard the doors open and a murmur rush through the congregation. He couldn't wait any longer, so he turned and stopped, a slow smile appearing on his face and tears in his eyes.

_She looks like an angel_ he thought

**APOV**

She watched as Rosalie and Bella made their way into the church, smiles on both their faces as they kissed her, a whispered message from Rosalie bringing a tear to her eye, which Rosalie quickly wiped away.

She looked up at Emmett, his big form hidden by a smart tuxedo, "Ready?" he asked gently grabbing one of her hands.

"I've been ready for this day for a long time" she whispered, she hugged him back, his large arms fitting around her tightly.

"Well let's not keep Jasper waiting any longer" he offered her his arm, she took it breathing out; giving a nod of her head, they walked towards the doors.

The music started up, and the guests stood. She smiled as she began to walk down the aisle, hearing comments on how lovely she looked but it all swept away as he turned around, his blue eyes full of emotion, and she couldn't help the tear that fell. He looked so handsome standing up there, so full of love and it was all for her.

She felt Emmett kiss her cheek lightly and step away but her sight was taken up by the beautiful man in front of her. She could hear Father McKenna talking, asking for anyone who had a problem with them marrying to step forward and she held her breathe, until it passed.

She could see Esme out of the corner of her eye, tears of joy streaming down her face. Carlisle comforting her, she wanted that, the ease and love they shared.

"Do you, Jasper Cullen, take this woman, Alice Brandon, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?" asked Father McKenna.

"I do" said Jasper smiling down at her his eyes glittering.

"And do you, Alice Brandon, take this man, Jasper Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?" Father McKenna asked again.

"I do" she replied, giving Jasper a smile of her own.

"I believe that Jasper and Alice have prepared their own vows, Jasper place the ring on Alice's finger and repeat after me 'With this ring I thee wed" started Father McKenna

"With this ring I thee wed" repeated Jasper slowly slipping the plain band onto her delicate finger "Alice, you gave me everything I ever wanted but didn't know I was searching for, I needed you before I knew you were out there and I thank you for loving me, I will spend the rest of my days trying to make it all worth while for you".

She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill "Alice please place the ring on Jasper's finger and repeat after me" said Father McKenna turning to her, "With this ring I thee wed".

She turned to the right and lent down, smiling at her little man who was doing his job so well, she had been scared of his reaction to her marrying Jasper, that he would feel like she was replacing him and that she wouldn't have enough time for him anymore his young voice floated through her memories as she picked up the gleaming band it's twin sitting on her own hand. He kissed her cheek as she lent back the action speaking so much louder than any words; she turned back to her other special man.

"With this ring I thee wed" she repeated slowly placing the band on Jasper's finger trying to pull back the emotions that wanted to spill over "Jasper you kept me waiting for a long time, but I would wait a millennia more if it meant I would be near you, I love you more than I can ever say or show you" she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat "you kept me safe when I was scared, you saved me when I was in the dark and I know you'll do that forever I love you" she finished the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"By the power invested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife" said Father McKenna "you may now kiss the bride".

She smiled wide as Jasper slowly lent down to kiss her, her breath catching as she felt the love and happiness pass between them.

"Dearly beloved who are gathered here today, I present to you Mr and Mrs Cullen" said Father McKenna ending the ceremony, they stepped down and slowly began to make their way out of the church to clapping guests and tearful relatives the priest following close behind.

They photographs in front of the church, flashed quickly past her, the cheers of the crowd as they speed away in the car to the Cullen's house for the reception passing as swiftly as the countryside.

She looked over to Jasper, who sat and watched her "Have I told you how much I love you today Mrs. Cullen?" he asked smiling

She felt the shiver run down her spin at her new title "Yes Mr. Cullen but I can't say I mind hearing it" she whispered back just as their lips met.

She walked through the house, her hand held firmly within Jasper's, taking in the sight around her, friends and family were everywhere, music could be heard from the band outside, the white top of the marquee visible through the windows. She smiled at everyone, receiving hugs and kisses as they walked through the room, heading outside to the tent filled with tables and flowers the sun glinting of the cutlery, as the violins sang their happiness.

The servers where moving swiftly in an elegant dance, as they placed glasses and plates of food on the tables, while guests wandered leisurely to their assigned seats, and Jasper took her hand leading her up the steps to the main table.

She looked out over the happy people, talking, eating and laughing while she could hardly believe it was all going so fast, the tinkling of one of the champagne flutes alerted her to Emmett starting to stand.

"Good afternoon everyone, as the brother of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech and paving the way for the star speakers, the best man and the Groom, and I'm sure they are itching to get up" said Emmett his usually booming voice subdued.

At this point I would like to mention two important people who are not here today. Our parents who died over ten years ago, they are both here in spirit and I'm sure they are looking down today, proud of the way the happy couple have turned out on this their happy day" Emmett raised his glass silently with the others.

"Being Alice's older brother, I have many memories of her as a baby. I have seen Alice sick, I have seen her wet herself and crawl around on the floor but I think that's enough about her 21st Birthday" Emmett paused for the laughter working its way out through the crowd.

"I have always known that my little sister, Alice, is a beautiful woman, but I have never seen her look quite as beautiful or radiant as she does today, and I am extremely proud of her" he gently placed a hand on her shoulder

"I met Jasper over a year ago, he came into Alice's shop with his sister and I knew something was up when he looked at her, his eyes gave everything away, and it was like he had just found the sun" said Emmett, looking over at the man in question. "He came to the house and as he stood there on the doorstep, he reminded me of the other men who had come to pick up my sister for a date but I was shocked to find I didn't want to kill him, and I knew then I would be standing up here at some point talking to you wonderful people about their happiness" she quickly laid her own hand over his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a radiant bride, we have a handsome groom. Please join me in a toast to Alice and Jasper" he boomed raising his glass again.

"TO ALICE AND JASPER" the guests called.

She looked down at the guests, still smiling from Emmett's heartfelt speech; she looked to her right to see Edward starting to stand.

"Ladies and Gentleman" said Edward his voice carrying over the lower tables, "For those who don't know me I'm Edward and for those who do you know I am Jasper's long suffering brother and I have the pleasure of being his best man.

"When Jasper asked me to be best man, I was a little shocked of course, as I was his brother it was the logical step but as so many brothers before us we have had our ups and downs, and more than a few fights but I was honoured when he took me aside to ask".

"That honour quickly turned to panic when I realised that I would have to stand up in front of everyone and give a speech. Panic set in even deeper when I realised that not having been a best man before that I didn't have a clue what to say" he said.

"I asked our father as he had been at one of these things a few times what a best man speech should contain and he offered me this piece of advice"

"A best man's speech should be like a mini skirt – short enough to grab everyone's attention but long enough to cover the essentials"

Edward paused for the laughter to die down, she could feel Emmett's arm shaking next to her and the small smack that Esme gave Carlisle, increased the laughter around them.

"When Jasper asked me to do this, I had an opportunity to really learn about Alice, who I must say and I am sure you will all agree that she looks stunning today" said Edward, pausing for people clapping in agreement.

"I took it upon myself to investigate our dear Alice and I have to say I couldn't find anything un-toward and I began to wonder what she saw in my big brother" Edward laughed along with everyone else.

"Alice what can I tell you about Jasper that you don't already know, you have known him long enough now to be familiar with all his bad habits and I really don't have time to go through them all now, but for all the boring talks and bad fashion choices he does have many finer points

A Sense of Loyalty

A Sense of Humour

But the most important one, he has an eye for a beautiful women" he said smiling over at her.

"When we were growing up he was always there when I needed a pint and a chat and I'm very proud to call him my brother. Jasper, after all the years of knowing you, you deserve some luck and you have definitely got it today marrying Alice, but a word of advice... Remember whose boss... and never answer her back" she had to laugh with everyone else at that, nodding her head in agreement.

"I have to say when Jasper told me he was going to marry our dear Alice I was surprised, it wasn't because she isn't the perfect match for my brother because she truly is, it has to do with the fact that he told me this after their first date" She looked over at Jasper, surprise plain on her face. He only blushed and ducked his head.

"I remember talking to him afterwards, his voice had been alive and truly happy and he told me he had just had a date with the women he was going to marry and I am happy to say it worked out like he predicted"

"I have known Jasper my whole life, and as I said before we have had our ups and downs, but he has always been there for me through out my life and I am just glad I could be there for him on this his most important day" said Edward turning to Jasper a smile on his face before turning back to the crowd.

"I'm going to finish off now with a couple of toasts, so if everyone would like to top up their glasses"

"I hope everyone has enjoyed the day so far, and will continue to do so when most of the parents in here will be embarrassing themselves on the dance floor later on. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Rose, Bella, Emmett and of course our parents, who's contributions today haven't gone unnoticed, most noticeable of course in actually getting the bride to the church" he chuckled

"There are not many best men who can describe both the groom and the bride as true friends but in that I'm lucky. It's an honour, albeit a most terrifying one, to have been asked to be the best man today but I do feel a certain relief in knowing that the end of my duties are in sight, as I'm totally certain that Jasper will not be needing me to be doing this duty again!" said Edward grinning at them both.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, if I could ask you all to stand and join me in a final toast to the new Mr and Mrs Cullen. Thank you" he said lifting his glass to them.

She laughed before sipping her champagne a smile coming to her face as Jasper finally stood up.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to thank each and every one of you for the amount of effort you have made to be here to celebrate our marriage. We know many of you have travelled a long way to be here to celebrate with us so we hope that the night is enjoyable for you as it is special to us, you should see some disposable cameras on the tables, please feel free to use them and take pictures through out the day" said Jasper, smiling out to the crowd.

"I can't stand up here without giving a special thanks to my mom and dad who have always been there for me with support and guidance in every big decision I have made in my life, you have always been there and I can't thank you enough so here is a small token of my appreciation" said Jasper, pausing as some of the waiters appeared and presented a large bouquet of flowers to Esme and a watch box to Carlisle".

"I would also like to thank my sister Rosalie, for helping out today as I know it has been her that has kept everyone going and kept the peace more than a couple of times between ourselves and the help we have had in making sure this day went off without a hitch" she and Jasper watched as another large bouquet was given to Rosalie

"Of course today wouldn't have happened at all if it hadn't have been for my sister-in-law Bella, it was because of the beautiful women who married my little brother that we met at all, she dragged Alice with her and my mom to the hospital when she went into labour with my niece, Nessie".

"I was called out of school, and I rushed to the hospital, practically crashing through the waiting room door and that is when I saw her sitting on a seat with Violet curled on her lap and I have to admit it was love at first sight, so Bella thank you so much" she smiled over at her new sister-in-law as more flowers made their way up to the main table

"Alice and I have a relationship where we could spend every waking minute together and not get bored. We both have very different interests, mine is the civil war era, Alice's' is shopping and spending money, but our main interests are each other, and planning our future together… well Alice plans it and I go along with it." She nodded happily with him agreeing to the statement causing most of their guests and family to laugh. "Anyway, I hope one day in our planned future we have more children, because Alice really does make the best mum in the world" she blushed at his words but couldn't help the smile

"Finally, I would personally like to thank my lovely wife Alice, for having me as her husband" said Jasper laughing lightly

"We've been together for a while, seems like it has been a lot longer than the short year it has been and I know I've married the right person. I'm so glad I can at last call you my wife"

"My father told me that 'You don't marry the person you can live with, you marry the person you cannot live without … and I think you'll agree that sums us up perfectly" she couldn't wait any longer she quickly rose from her chair and dragged him down for a kiss to the loud claps and whistles of their assembled guests.

She blushed as she pulled away and sat back down, Jasper's hand tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

As the meal and tables were cleared away and the large three tier cake came into view she sighed in relief it was almost over and she would be able to head out on her honey moon, starting her life as Mrs Alice Cullen.

She laughed brightly as the cake in her hand smooshed slightly into Jasper's face, and neatly ducked out of the way of his piece of cake.

She finally ate a slice of the light sponge, smiling as it slowly tingled her taste buds, "are you enjoying your day?" asked Jasper coming up behind her, she shivered as his deep voice washed over her, she really would never tire of hearing that she thought.

"Yes, it has all been amazing" she replied "your speech was beautiful", she kissed his cheek.

"Alice would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" asked Emmett coming up on her other side, she nodded taking his offered hand

"Ladies and Gentleman" said the singer of the band "please raise your glasses for the Brother and Sister dance".

She slowly walked onto the dance floor, her hand wrapped in Emmett's larger one as he gently placed his arm around her waist and held her other arm up, he began to slowly twirl her around the dance floor.

"You learned how to dance?" she asked welling up with tears.

"Of course!, I couldn't do you justice in the brother and sister dance without knowing how, Rosie helped teach me" he said ducking his head.

"I know that dad, mom and Ben would be so proud if they could see you today" he whispered, she felt the tears spill over

"Thank you" she said laying her head against his chest, feeling a weight lift of her shoulders she had worried how it might look her marrying Jasper after Ben but she knew he would have wanted her happy and she was ever so happy with her Jasper.

The song slowly came to an end, and he gently kissed her cheek as they walked back to the circle of family and friends, clapping away, and Esme looked like she had been crying again but she knew it was all in joy.

She gently sipped her champagne as people danced and grabbed cake, the sun slowly setting casting a beautiful pink glow to everything.

"Ladies and Gentleman please put your hands together for the first dance of the newly wed couple" said the singer, Jasper gently took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Jasper held her close as they moved slowly to the music, and she was lost in the feel of him in her arms. His scent was heady, cloaking her, and she rested her head against his chest as others joined the dance. Before she closed her eyes she saw Emmett leading Rosalie out onto the dance floor a warm smile on Rosalie's features.

"May I cut in?" asked Edward breaking them out of their little world.

She looked up surprised, but a smile graced her features "of course" replied Jasper letting Edward spin her across the floor.

**JPOV**

_Where had the day gone?_ he wondered as he took a seat to the side of the dance floor, watching as his brother spun his wife around the floor both smiling. W _ife_ he thought a pleasant tingle shooting down his spine.

"It has gone fast, hasn't it" said Rosalie, taking the seat next to him, he nodded his agreement.

"Where's Emmett?" he asked, looking around for the larger man.

"I said I would sit this one out. I think he is dancing with Bella" she replied, closing her eyes "are you happy?" she asked.

He looked over at her almost still form "more than I ever could have imagined" he replied truthfully

Rosalie smiled at his answer "good, I like my new sister" she whispered, he grinned wide and went back to watching her dance, he could see Violet and Ollie talking to one of their Aunts in the corner, cake on Ollie's cheek and her dress.

He looked back to see his father cutting in and taking Alice's tiny hand spinning her off.

"Can I steal you lovely sister?" asked Emmett walking over smiling at Rosalie

"Of course, it's only fair since I stole yours" he replied grinning.

Rosalie kissed his cheek quickly giggling as Emmett twirled her onto the floor.

He stood up and made his way over to the other side "mom would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand

"I thought you would never ask" replied Esme, gratefully accepting his offered hand.

"It was a lovely day" said Esme as they waltzed around the floor.

He nodded "Alice looked beautiful today, as did everyone else" he said looking over to his queen and father.

"She was glowing today, just for you" she smiled "I am so glad you found her Jasper, I'm glad she makes you happy".

He nodded looking down at his mother "thank you" he kissed her cheek as the song ended, grinning as she pushed him in the direction of his sun, the only one he ever wanted to look at.

"Did you enjoy the dancing?" he asked as he once again pulled her small frame against his own larger one.

"Of course, Edward was a wonderful dancer and Carlisle can really spin a girl when he wants" she replied her tinkling laughter surrounding them.

He nodded glad she was enjoying herself, and he turned her around, listening as she replayed some of today's events, his own laugh curling around hers.

"Alice" called Bella walking over to them "It's time to throw the bouquet" she smiled, "and it's time for Jasper to toss the garter".

He blushed as did Alice at the mention of the tradition, but both complied, following Bella back main table.

"OK Ladies" called Bella "it's time for the new Mrs. Cullen to throw the bouquet", the women quickly made their way over to them.

He watched as she stood up on one of the chairs smiling all the while and turned her back to the excited females.

He watched Alice throw the flowers over her head into the waiting throng of women, who all made a grab for it, she giggled as she looked around seeing the flowers in Rosalie's hands and a surprised look on her own face, he couldn't help but laugh as everyone turned to Emmett and seeing that he had a matching look on his face.

He quickly picked her up off the chair, and gently sat her on the seat before carefully picking up the skirt of her dress to reach her garter.

"With your teeth" called Edward, clearly having too much fun with this for his own good, he blushed and gently grabbed the silk and lace stretched delicately across her thigh pulling it down and off her small leg, before emerging to wolf whistles and applause from the men attending.

He turned his back and threw the ice blue prize over his shoulder, listening to grunts before his giggling wife caused him to turn around, and there caught on Emmett's carnation sat the garter in all it's precognitive glory.

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing as well, wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulder and watching as big strong Emmett turned a lovely shade of red, and he caught Rosalie out of the corner of his eye, a small smile playing around her lips at the thoughts no doubt running through her head.

"Come on Alice" called Rosalie coming over to them the grin on her face still evident "we need to get you ready for the trip".

Alice just smiled and nodded quickly kissing him "I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too pixie, now go before Bella and Rosa pick you up and carry you away" he said hugging her before he pushed her into Bella's waiting arms.

He sighed as he heard her delicate laugh trail up to the house.

"You all ready?" asked Edward, coming over a sleeping Nessie in his arms. He looked down and gently brushed a stray curl away from her face.

"Yeah packed last night, just need to change out of the jacket and waistcoat. I can change properly once we get to the hotel" he replied.

Edward nodded and followed him into the house, and down the hall to his room standing watch as he changed out of the tie and suit jacket, carefully hanging them up along with the waistcoat as he changed.

"Are you sure it's OK for Violet and Ollie to stay with you?" he asked as he changed shoes.

"Of course" replied Edward "you know Jake can't wait for them to come over and Mom and Dad will no doubt steal them for a couple of days this is your honey moon Jasper go and enjoy it".

He smiled; nodding again in relief "Ready?" asked Edward

"Very much so" he replied as they walked out of the door.

"Daddy are you going now?" asked Violet, running up to them, her deep blue skirt flying around her legs.

"Yes sweetie, we'll be off in a little while, and you're OK to stay with your Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella?" he asked as he walked them both back downstairs to the party.

"Yeah, I can't wait me, Ollie and Jake are going to have so much fun and grandma says we can come over on the weekends" explained Violet excitedly.

He smiled as he led them out into the back garden where his mother was waiting for them.

"Ollie" squealed Violet as she ran towards her new step-brother; he laughed, all the while silently praying she grew out of that. "Dad and Alice are off" Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her back towards him.

"Jasper have you seen" called Alice from behind him, as he turned his breath caught she was just dressed in a pair of jeans, and a deep forest green knit top, bringing out the green of her eyes, he was caught with just how beautiful she truly was.

"Ah" said Alice coming to stand next to him "just the two people I wanted to see".

"You two need to be well behaved for Edward and Bella, and Esme and Carlisle" said Alice, hugging them both tight.

"Yes mom" said Ollie, hugging her quickly,

"Yes Alice" said Violet as she received a kiss to her forehead.

"OK kids" he said, leaning down to give his own hugs "we'll be back in two weeks, but Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella have our number so you can contact us"

They quickly kissed their other family members, receiving their bags from Emmett as they were walked to the door "we love you" he said as he opened the passenger door for Alice.

He started the engine and looked over at his beautiful companion "are you ready my love?" he asked

"For this" said Alice grinning "I was born ready", he laughed as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before pulling out of the driveway.

Her tinkling laughter was the only sound he needed as he drove them away to start their honey moon.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys the end, a big thank you to my beta brokenfromthepast, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.


End file.
